From Victini to Genesect
by Vikeila
Summary: How silly it is to write about the Unova region pokemon, when Kalos has just arrived and is on everyone's mind? Read and find out ;) Mostly one shots and some are rather dark. Rated T for various reasons. New chapter every Sunday.
1. 000 - Victini

**How silly it is to write about the Unova region pokemon, when Kalos has just arrived and is on everyone's mind? Read and find out ;)**

**I mostly like writing dark stories, so expect more of those, than romantic or comedy ones.**

**Have a request for a pokemon or its story? Write it as a review or a PM, either way works (of course the covered pokemon will not be rewritten).**

**Want a continuation for a story? The same deal as a request ;)**

**Done ^.^ Happy reading.**

* * *

**Victini - the Victory pokemon**

Victini opened her eyes. "I'm outside?" Her two winglike tails fluttered slowly in disbelief, but as Victini's eyes widened from the realization, a big smile appeared on her face and her tails fluttered cheerfully. "I'm outside!" She shouted, although people could only hear "Victini!"

Well, who am I kidding – there weren't any people that high up in the sky and white clouds didn't let either side see the other. Only flying type pokemon could be that high and maybe the victorious pokemon could even spot the legendary Rayquaza that hides in the ozone layer.

But she didn't care for that. She was free and could soar through the sky as much as she wanted. She felt a rather cold breeze embracing and letting her go as she flew past it.

Victini could finally fly in the white, fluffy clouds she dreamed about, when she was locked away. It was one of the many things she truly missed. Piercing one after another, Victini felt her fur getting wet, but she didn't mind. It was far better than being in that small and dim room.

*drop*

Something landed on Victini's nose, probably a raindrop, but as she raised her head to check how big the rain cloud above her was, she only saw clear, blue sky, with a few white fluffs, but they certainly weren't the types to give out water.

Victini stopped her flying and fluttered in one place, observing the clear sky. Another drop landed on her left ear. She quickly cleaned it with her left paw and now she was certain – something was wrong.

*drop*

Her ear got a drop again. The drops were timed and didn't intensify. Victini started flying as fast as she could, to get away from the strange raindrops, but she would get one every ten seconds, it didn't matter how far she was.

"What's going on!" she shouted frightened, but kept her pace.

*drop*

A strange dark wave spread from Victini. White clouds and the bright sky was gone and changed into an almost dark prune-colored one. This sky certainly wasn't a thing that would bring Victini happiness.

*drop*

Another wave flew from Victini and the sky got engulfed in complete darkness. Victini could only see herself in this cloudless darkness.

Suddenly, she heard laughs – bitter and resentful. They got closer to her with every drop, but all the little pokemon could do, was look around with big frightened eyes and cower from the closing in laughter. She closed her eyes and tried to cover her ears.

It all stopped and Victini opened her eyes. She was in her dim room with brown walls. The pipes above her little bed were leaking and sending those drops to Victini's face. She could breathe easier, but a melancholic sadness engulfed her heart once more.

"People are so mean," she flew out of her bed to not get wetter from the leaking pipes. "I am nothing but power to them. They don't see anything besides it. Many devious plans, how to harness my power, go through their heads and they laugh from and with their own evilness. *sigh* But maybe now people have changed in those many years…"

Victini was risen from her long sleep a few years ago, but the trainer that wanted to catch her was too weak and Victini was left awake and still trapped. Although the young boy explained a few things about this era in the world, Victini couldn't get out, because of the sealed door that the old man made to keep her safe. Once she awoke, she didn't know that not letting the boy catch her was certainly a mistake that didn't let her out.

Her naps were long, or at least she tried to make them like that, so she wouldn't feel hunger, but when her stomach started eating her from inside, she realized she needed to go passed or around that seal.

Because she couldn't get any experience, she still had moves only up to level 15, which were Searing Shot, Confusion, Quick Attack and Endure, but the walls somehow remained unaffected by the heat of her Searing Shot and of course Confusion had no effect.

But when all hope was lost and Victini feared of dying from hunger, she noticed a peculiar thing sprouting form her garbage can. She fluttered to it and closely observed it.

"A plant? How did it get here?" she touched the delicate green being that had only two little leaves on the top and it almost seemed like it grew from Victini's touch. "Interesting..."

Victini had some weird stuff in her few drawers next to her bed and she was able to find a flowerpot, even with earth inside. Luckily, the man that sealed her here made this whole room and added those weird stuff. Though it was strange - did he know that she would wake up and that she would need something? But maybe he didn't know what she would actually need, so he brang random objects.

Victini moved the plant to the flowerpot and put the plant under the leaking pipe, on the same spot she slept just a few minutes ago. With every drop of water, the plant grew taller and taller, sprouting more leaves and getting higher to the one little lamp that dimly lit the room. When it reached the lamp, climbing by the wall and holding onto the ceiling, it wrapped around it one time and left it, going to the other side of the room and getting down the wall, from the ceiling. It was already growing in three or four vines and they easily covered most of the floor with leaves sprouting and growing as well.

Victini got a little bit scared - the plant was constantly going around the room, covering furniture and even its own vines. The rodent like pokemon fluttered in the middle of the room, looking at the powerful plant, and knew it wouldn't stop growing, until the whole room was nothing but vines so she used her fire type attack - Searing Shot. She crouched her body together and looked like she caught on fire, but before she could release the fire, the vines caught her fluttering tails and she lost her balance as well as her concentration and the fire weakly descended on the vines, but it didn't seem to hurt them.

"Let me go!" Victini shouted and struggled, but the vines started wrapping around her body. The little pokemon tried to conjure up another Searing Shot that would at least burn up the vines around her, but she wasn't able to do it anymore. She could just struggle and look at the receding space in her room that was being covered by seemingly infinite green.

Just a few more wraps and Victini will be completely covered in the plant she just wanted to grow and was kind enough to plant it in a flowerpot and give it water.

But she saw the good side of things even in this darkness, or rather, greenness - it will all be over. This will be a chance for her not to be alone, or, at least she hoped that she would be able to find other passed away pokemon and even people, when she has to go to them.

_"Not long now"_ she thought when her eyes were already covered. The vines wrapped around the light bulb completely and the parts of the vines that couldn't 'see' light, felt like in darkness and couldn't execute photosynthesis. They oxygen for them and Victini's oxygen was used up far faster, than the vines that had light could produce.

Victini started suffocating from lack of air, but was too weak to even properly struggle. Her life flashed before her eyes. Only a few hundred years were worth remembering, the other were just this room, without the plant of course, dreams and somethings that were so far, even the flashing of life couldn't show them clearly.

_"We...will be... together... again,.. daddy..."_ Victini felt a warm tear going down her cheek. The man that sealed her here was still the closest person to Victini and she still loved him even with these lonely years she had to live through.

* * *

"So it's true! There is a Victini here!" a boy's voice was heard in the room.

Victini opened her eyes. The light bulb was spreading a dim light. The victory pokemon fluttered higher from her bed and observed the young boy. He looked exactly like the boy that came here a few years ago.

"Get ready Victini! You will be mine! Go Brav!"

The boy sent out the same Braviary that he did the first time he was here.

With a few Air Slashes, Victini was close to fainting and the weirdness of the dejavu didn't help her concentrate in evading the attacks. She even forgot to fight back.

"Sorry for this harshness Victini, but you are just perfect for... a special someone to me," the boy apologized and got out at least five Ultimate pokeballs out of his bag.

*swoosh* A pokeball flew towards Victini and hit her in the nose. She turned into red matter and got sucked into the just opened pokeball.

"So I'm here again?" she observed a rather dark inside of the pokeball that was changing to meet her dreams, or she at least thought it should do that.

But even if it was a nightmare in there, she knew her choice.

When she got out of the pokeball, the brown haired boy hugged her.

"Thanks Victini. I can't believe that I caught you in the first try."

Victini just blinked and stared at the boy's brown eyes. She wasn't very good at Telepathy, but she needed to know.

"Don't you... remember... me?" she concentrated and tried to send these words to the boy's head.

"Huh? What do you mean?" the boy was confused.

"Is it... your first time... seeing me?" the words weren't quite connected, but they were understandable.

"Um, yeah."

"It was a dream? A-a dream... inside a dream," Victini finally understood.

After a while, like all dreams, these lonely years she dreamed of were forgotten and quickly dispersed into rare nightmares. She finally had a loving trainer, that promised, she would never leave her. And... Victini believes her... and hopes it's worth it. It seems this girl is strong enough, to not let Victini fall into the wrong hands that only want to abuse her. Only time will tell and Victini has plenty.

* * *

**So that's the first pokemon covered - #000 Victini, the victory pokemon.**

**Review :)**


	2. 001 - Snivy

**Snivy - the Grass Snake pokemon**

*yawn* "Mom? Bro? I told you to wake me up early today!" she groaned and sat up, but something was wrong. "...Where am I?"

Snivy and her family lived in a meadow, along with other wild pokemon, but now, Snivy was in a tree hollow. This was the first time she slept in something like that and she didn't remember getting in it.

Snivy looked out the hollow. She was at least ten feet from the ground and it would be easy to get out... if she wasn't so afraid of heights.

"Mom! Bro!" she shouted frightened, holding onto the side of the hollow. But there was no answer. "MOOOM!" Snivy was getting desperate, but that didn't help either.

She was a young pokemon that came into this world not so long ago and all her abilities were weak or even still unknown to her. She was scared her vines will be too weak to properly let her down...well, that would just mean she herself is weak, but its easier to blame someone else for ones own weaknesses.

* * *

"Ok, ok Snivy. Everything's going to be ok," she murmured to herself, trying to ensure herself, but her trembling voice didn't help, so she just gulped, closed her eyes tightly and hoped for the best.

She felt her vines getting out of her body and into the air warm late spring's air and holding onto the sides of the hollow. Everything seemed alright and Snivy squeezed a smile out and slightly opened her eyes. She saw the wide top of the tree with many branches and leaves and then came the vast blue sky. It was somewhat calming and didn't seem as bad as the... fall Snivy was ready to experience any moment. She knew if she looked down, everything would fall apart and her fears would engulf her and make her fall, so she just looked up and let her vines do the work. She tried to remember her family for comfort, but that just made her worry because of their disappearance.

"Where's mom?" she whispered to herself. Her voice wasn't trembling with fear anymore, but rather with sadness. She knew her mom wouldn't leave her like this and her brother was always out there for her. They wouldn't have left so carelessly.

They were supposed to train again today. Her brother Servine was supposed to learn Energy Ball, or at least try to learn it, from their mom - Serperior. Their mother knew such powerful moves, Snivy couldn't believe that she herself will know these moves when she'll get stronger and bigger.

But now everything seemed to disappear. Now she was alone with no one to help her learn and she was afraid to grow by herself. She was determined to find her family.

* * *

After searching the area for a high enough spot, Snivy noticed an easily climbable rock and quickly ran to it. Without using her vines, she climbed the gradual rock and when she reached the top, she couldn't believe her eyes.

The meadow contained only a few trees and this rock Snivy climbed, but with her keen eyes, she saw what was further.

Dark smoke rose in the distance with hints of fire. Although it must have been chaos there, Snivy just heard a gentle breeze playing with the tall grass. No roars, no earthquakes or anything. Nothing disturbed the peace in which Snivy was, but she felt uneasy at heart. She noticed the big rock in a shape of a Munna that was all too familiar to her. The smoke came from her meadow.

* * *

She ran as fast as her little feet could carry her. With every step the smoke seemed bigger, the fire seemed to spread. Finally she got to the already burned out grass, but the fire seemed to stop there and spreaded in a different direction. Snivy was a little concerned about what fire might do to her, but she was more concerned about her family and that's what kept her going.

"Mom! Bro! Are you here?!" Snivy got to her home.

It was a hole underground, but the grass near and around it was like a nest and the grass type pokemon mostly slept and hung out there, retreating underground only when it got chilly or when it was raining. Although Snivy and Servine liked the rain, their mother didn't like them getting dirty while rolling in wet earth, a.k.a. - mud. They respected and loved their mother too much to disobey her.

Serperior loved both of her children and didn't like it, when they were out of her sight. She trained her offsprings in combat, in foraging for food. It was her effort that let Servine evolve from a Snivy and she was the one that found both of her children their favorite berries when they behaved nice.

Snivy remembered the sweet taste of the Kasib berry that she got after taking care of the meadow's children, while the grownups had meetings. She mostly had to do jobs concerning children, although she was a child herself. But she like that. And she loved the sweet berry she got after a productive day even more.

Her brother didn't like sweetness so much and got a spicy Enigma berry whenever he did odd jobs in the meadow. The berries were a cute present that both children hoped and waited for everyday, or rather, every evening, because their mother only brought them back when the sun was setting, to mark another passed day.

Snivy smiled when she remembered all the things their mother went through for them and she never complained about it. She said it was her pleasure... but where is she now?

* * *

Their home wasn't torched, but the fire seemed to reach it. Some of the grass was still emitting smoke, so Snivy extinguished it with Leaf Tornado. She was afraid the leaves in her attack would set on fire, but the wind was enough to finally calm the already weak fire down.

Snivy searched the whole underground area of her home, but she didn't find anyone, so she decided to visit their neighbors in the torched meadow.

Some of the houses that were quite similar to Snivy's were completely wrecked, like someone just stepped on them and others were just burnt.

The grass snake pokemon inspected the whole meadow where she knew pokemon lived, but everyone was gone. Suddenly, Snivy noticed something that made her think it wasn't some sort of accident, like thunder making fire or similar - the meadow was burnt only in the parts pokemon houses were and the rest was almost untouched, like the part where Snivy awoke. Someone must have done this on purpose.

Snivy remembered what her mother said about signaling.

_"If you ever get lost, use the attack that has a wide radius and use it on the sky. I think you can use Leaf Tornado, Snivy," The Serperior coiled her tail around her daughter gently and let the tip pet Snivy's forehead. Then she turned to her son. "And I will soon teach you Energy Ball. It's both powerful and perfect for signaling," she gave Servine a warm smile and Servine gave her a big grin back._

"He loved learning new moves," Snivy smiled to herself and felt sad he didn't get to learn Energy Ball, because then she would definitely see his signal. "Oh, well. I hope my Leaf Tornado will do the trick and show him where to find me."

A rather strong wind with conjured up leaves rose from Snivy's tail, when she stood on her arms and was shot almost straight to the sky. It didn't go higher then the few trees, but Snivy knew she couldn't do better, so she hoped it was enough.

Suddenly, she saw a short flash in the direction that was opposite where Snivy woke up. She looked at it with curiosity, but another light, that seemed like it was storing for a destructive attack made her freeze in fear.

She knew she had to run or she would perish, but she couldn't help it. She closed her eyes - that's the only thing she could do now.

All of a sudden, she felt something wrapping around her waist and getting her out of the attack's way just in time. She saw a grey-white beam getting the exact place she just stood. Only smoke and a pretty deep hole remained after that.

Snivy heard a roar, probably from the attacker. It sounded really intense.

The grass snake pokemon was raised higher, while she was being carried away and then appeared in front of someone she was elated to see.

* * *

**End of the not evolved Grass Snake pokemon.**

**Continuing in Servine.**

**Review :)**


	3. 002 - Servine

**Servine - the Grass Snake pokemon...2**

**Continuing from Snivy**

"I've gotcha. I've gotcha," Servine smiled at his sister, while carrying her with his vines right in front of himself. The hostile pokemon that nearly took out Snivy was still roaring, but didn't attack. It seemed he needed time to recharge.

"You're alright!" Snivy squealed happily. She wanted to hug her brother, but while she was wrapped in his vines, she couldn't move much.

"Yeah. I saw your signal. Nice job," he praised her. "Too bad that pokemon saw it too."

"Yeah? What is that thing?" Snivy asked, looking above her brother, but they were quickly getting away from whatever that thing was and more and more trees appeared to hide it.

"Don't know. Didn't see it up close," he held Snivy tighter. "Now don't let go."

Snivy smirked at his brother's weird remark and suddenly everything got dark.

They were going down in an underground slide. Servine thought he could let Snivy go slide alone, but he just wanted to protect her and didn't want to lose her again.

After some spirals, they ended up in a deep hole. There were first evolution pokemon that lived in the same meadow. They were rather poker-faced and seemed tired. They obviously stayed up at least one night and didn't have any strength to look scared anymore.

"What's happening here?" Snivy timidly asked when Servine finally released her from his vines. "Why did I awake in that tree hollow instead of being here?"

*sigh* "At night, a huge pokemon came and started burning everything in sight. Our mother woke up first and woke me up as well. She wrapped you and me with her vines and ran with us to the edge of the living neighborhood. She told me to carry you and that we both have to find a good hiding place. So I ran, while she and the other grownups fought that pokemon. I got to one of the trees in the meadow and put you in that high hollow. I checked if you were alright and returned to our home. Not much time passed when I left our mom to get you to safety and then returned, but the neighborhood was already almost in complete ashes. I saw that grownups were fighting a little further, so they managed to divert the beast from the homes. Sadly, a little too late. I wanted to help our mom, but I saw some little pokemon crying and understood that someone needed to attend to the lost and injured, so I searched the whole meadow for those kind of pokemon and brought them all here. By my counting, only the grownups are there now.

"We need to help!" Snivy jolted and ran towards the slide, but was caught by her bother's vines once again and retrieved.

"Where do you think you're going? The only ones that can help the grownups are those in a second evolution and, currently, I'm the only one here with that. _I_ will go patroling for any injured pokemon and _you _have to stay here with the rest and take care of anyone I bring back." Servine ordered, but when he saw his sister's sad face, he softened a little and kneeled to her. "Sorry, Snivy, but I want you to stay safe. Alright?"

*sigh* "Ok," Snivy agreed.

Servine left the little ones and got to the surface. After a minute of observing for any possible danger, he got out of the hole and ran to the nearest tree. Using his vines, he quickly climbed to the top and observed everything from higher ground.

During the night, there was ruckus and chaos while the two sides battled, but now it was quiet. Maybe too quiet. It was natural that the pokemon got tired, but when none of them actually belonged to trainers, which miraculously heal their pokemon (these pokemon didn't really care about the human world) they can't get their energy back. Maybe only the ones with certain kinds of moves. But most of them could only rest and that was dangerous in a situation with such a pokemon trying to take their lives.

* * *

About an hour passed since Servine climbed to the top of the tree and that's when it started. Roaring, screeching, growling. Everyone got back into the battle. The beams fired by the hostile pokemon when through the trees and up to the sky, so that meant that the grownups were hiding high in the trees, just like the grass snake pokemon. Servine just hoped that the Serperior there won't get hurt.

*crack* *swoosh* *crash*

Two pokemon fell out of the trees and harshly hit the ground. One was a Whimisicott and the other was... a Serperior.

"Mom!" Servine shouted while jumping out of the tree and down into the burnt grass. The hostile pokemon roared, still hidden by the trees. Servine wondered, if the creature saw him, but that thought came to him just for a second or so. Now the most important thing was the wounded grownups.

Both pokemon were unconscious and it was up to Servine to get them to safety. The Whimisicott was easy to wrap and carry, cause it was at least two times lighter than Servine itself, but the Serperior proved to be very heavy. Maybe even too heavy. Servine couldn't raise his mother into the air and could only drag her, hoping the enemy pokemon wouldn't try and attack the pokemon that are already down. But who can say it has any moral.

More crashes. It seemed the other pokemon in the trees were trying to distract their target, so that Servine could get Whimisicott and Serperior to safety. Servine thanked them in his thoughts and felt calmer with the danger being further from him.

* * *

Whimisicott rolled down the underground slide. Servine felt uneasy letting the windveiled pokemon fall like that, but hoped the young ones down underground would catch the pokemon and immediately take care of it.

The regal pokemon was a different story. Servine really didn't want to drag her behind himself, while he slid down first, but he had no choice. He was afraid his mother would... well... get stuck, if he pushed her in first. He was really happy that she wasn't awake to see his decision and understand the causes.

And he was right. On the way down, the Serperior got stuck in the narrow slide, but Servine pulled her trough, straight to her daughter that awaited her with so much worry.

"Mom! What happened to her?!" Snivy ran to her mother, not even looking to the pokemon that she addressed the question to.

"I think she'll be alright. She just needs some rest."

"What's going on out there? Who is that pokemon?" she asked with fear in her eyes. She knew this won't end soon and once her mother awakes, she will once again go fight. Snivy was scared this won't end.

"I... I don't know," Servine lowered his head. Even with so much time patrolling, he never saw the creature's face.

"Mom," Snivy cuddled next to her mother's head. Servine saw his sister's tiny, fragile tears. He felt his heart being clutched.

Suddenly Snivy was once again wrapped in vines. She thought it was her brother again, but these vines were different, they were bigger, wider. Snivy raised her head and looked at her mother's face. A crimson eye looked warmly at her.

* * *

**End of the first evolution of the Grass Snake.**

**Continuing in Serperior.**

**Review :)**

**P.S. To Blue Egg**

**I'm done with Snivy, but I will write that story for Oshawott, so it will be chapter 8, I think, because the Sea Otter pokemon is #007**


	4. 003 - Serperior

**Serperior - the Regal pokemon**

**Continuing from Servine**

"My children. You are alright. I'm so relieved," the Serperior talked with a weak, but warm voice.

"Oh, mom," Snivy hid her teary face in her mother's cheek. "_We_ are more relieved that _you_ are alright. You were the one fighting out there."

The regal pokemon simply giggled and looked around the underground hideout. She knew who's home it was. She knew that they were still close to the monster.

"I'll go forage for Oran and Leppa berries," Servine decided.

"My brave soldier," she patted her son on the head with the end of her tail. "It's too dangerous. All of you have to stay here. Mommy will take care of the medicine."

Although Servine was still against it, his mother knew how to get him to give up and it was decided.

"Be careful, mom," Snivy said with a cute and a little timid voice.

"Don't worry, dear, I will," the regal pokemon rapped her vines around her daughter and snuggled her. "Take care of the injured and the little ones."

* * *

After Serperior carefully slithered out of the underground hideout, she cautiously slid into the tall, not burnt, grass. The enemy pokemon was quiet, just like the pokemon that were on Serperior's side. As she traveled further from the burnt out meadow, she felt the pain kicking in. The attacks taken from the gigantic pokemon left gigantic marks - both outer and inner. Serperior knew she could have rested, while her son was out gathering berries, but she didn't want him to end up like her, it didn't matter how little the risk for it to happen there was.

Every rock she didn't notice, every sharper patch of grass was feelable on Serperior's wounds, bruises and simply her a little burnt skin. Luckily, she knew where the berry trees grew and knew that they weren't far.

* * *

After getting plenty of blue round berries and holding them gently in her vines, Serperior carefully tried to return to the home meadow... or to what was left of it.

The enemy was roaring once more. It seemed Serperior missed a round or few, but she wasn't sad about it. Quite the opposite actually. Of course she would never admit that she is exhausted, so getting away from the danger for a bit was great for the regal pokemon.

Another fighter fell from the trees, once hit by the hostile pokemon's silver beam. Serperior quickly let the berries roll down the underground slide and went to retreat the fallen one. The fainted Leavanny wasn't heavy and it was easy for Serperior to drag him away. He woke up when Serperior was half way through to reach the hiding place. He always had the hots for her.

"S-serperior," he wasn't very conscious. "Is this a dream?"

"No. You just got taken out by the same pokemon we all have been fighting at least half a day," Serperior said quite coldly.

"And you risked your life to save me?" Leavanny was clearly happy, although his body must have hurt like hell... or maybe he didn't feel it at all.

Serperior just murmured, but for a semi conscious pokemon it wasn't understandable.

She remembered the pain she went through, when her husband was killed by humans, because he wanted to keep everyone in the meadow safe. He succeeded, but with a too high of a price. Her husband was very brave. She saw that spark in her son's eyes. She saw them in Leavanny's too.

Serperior was done with men and surely never brought Leavanny's hopes up. So she didn't want to do it now too.

"What was that?" Leavanny wanted to hear the answer.

*sigh* "Don't waste your strength by talking, or you'll faint again."

Leavanny opened his mouth so that he could argue about Serperior's last statement, but suddenly, the silver beam hit the ground just left of them. It seemed the pokemon was losing aim and that was great for pokemon that were so close to fainting again.

"Quickly, get into that hole, I'll try to distract it," Serperior let Leavanny go out of her vines and used them to cling onto a branch and swing to the other trees. Leavanny wanted to be the brave and heroic one, but the regal pokemon was faster and the insect like pokemon had to listen to the one that saved him.

Although Serperior did a good job avoiding the enemy's attacks, it wasn't quite necessary, as it only fired one more time and certainly wouldn't have gotten Serperior, even if she stood still. It was obvious its end was almost there.

"Mom! Are you alright?!" a cute voice shouted from bellow. Serperior looked down and saw both of her children, but Snivy was the one shouting.

"I'm ok. Just get inside kids! It's still dangerous!" she warned them and looked at the monster through the trees. It had its mouth wide opened and was conjuring energy. She was very afraid of what it might hit and as she looked in that direction, it was obvious. "Kids! Run!"

Both grass snake pokemon couldn't see the enemy and were a little confused, but obviously, if they saw the attack, they would have frozen and that would have been even worse. Brother and sister turned around and started running, but they were still in range of the attack.

Any second the silver beam could be released and Serperior was too afraid her children wouldn't make it, so she jumped to shield them.

The regal pokemon felt like time has slowed down. She saw her children's frightened looks when they were turning around to see what was happening behind them. Servine's eyes were sparkling. Snivy was already crying.

"Don't cry little ones. Everything will be fine," she gave them a kind and comforting look, but that didn't seem to assure them.

Time was still slow and it felt like the pain from the previous attacks was lessened by that. Or maybe her body was just numb. She couldn't feel her tail at all, so she looked back and met eye to eye with the enemy. A huge blue, crystal-like head. Yellow eyes with no pupils. That was the only thing Serperior could see. The enemy opened his mouth.

"Didn't he just shoot that silver beam? How come he can move so fast then?" Serperior tried to understand. The enemy was stepping on her tail. "Does... does he want to rip me apart?"

The answer became clear too quickly. As Serperior was harshly blasted to a nearby tree by the deadly beam, she saw how her body split in two... or rather she saw her blood going everywhere. She just hoped it didn't get on her children.

With her life quickly fading, she looked at her little ones. They were running towards their mother, leaving a path of tears after them. Only with the slowed down time could Serperior notice that... It was so beautiful.

"Mom! Mom!" it felt just like a dream where Serperior couldn't do anything, but watch. Her children were nudging her and wrapping their vines around her, to get her to the underground hideout, but even with her tail gone, she was still too heavy for her children.

She couldn't speak, she couldn't move, she thought she didn't even wink. The only thing she was feeling was the smile on her face.

The enemy approached the family and didn't think twice. He opened his mouth again. That resulted in high pitch squealing from Snivy, but the enemy must have been semi numb too, because he didn't even flinch from the loudness a Snivy could conjure up. Or maybe he was used to it.

Finally, everything got bright. None of the grass snake evolutions could see anything but whiteness. They just embraced one another and whispered their goodbyes.

* * *

Nothing was left of the meadow. The ones that didn't hide in the underground hideout, were mostly incinerated or ripped apart. It seemed the enemy got sick and tired of the resistance and gave everything it had to the last few attacks. After he was done, he roared so loudly that people in the nearest towns even heard. Apparently he didn't want to stick around and flew off, leaving all the ended chaos behind.

After an hour or so, the hidden little ones and a few grownups got outside. They understood that there are plenty of ashes of fallen comrades around here and thought it would be disrespectful to continue living there.

Leavanny was afraid of the worst and when it noticed Serperiors tail, he knew his love was gone. He approached the tail and noticed that something was wrapped in the two leaves on the end of the tail. He carefully spread them and saw two berries - a Kasib berry and an Enigma Berry. He once saw Serperior with those berries and she explained for who they were.

"They would have really deserved them," Leavanny thought as his tear fell to the ground.

* * *

After a while, Leavanny returned to the meadow. He had planted those berries and nurtured those trees. He never once tasted the berries, but these were one of the most beautiful trees with the most gorgeous berries he had ever seen. He decided to guard them and not let anyone eat the berries. Only Snivy and Servine could ever deserve them. And only Serperior could pick them for her children.

* * *

**End of the Grass Snakes and the Regal pokemon stories.**

**Review**


	5. 004 - Tepig

**Tepig - the Fire Pig pokemon**

"I'll take that one," a girl with a light summer's dress decided and took an Oshawott into her arms.

"Wow. Now that pokemon has class," another girl with long, pitch black hair came to a Snivy that smirked at her new trainer, but hapily.

Both trainers walked out with their first pokemon and began their journey in the pokemon world, but what remained?

"It's alright, Tepig, you'll get chosen the next time," Professor Juniper petted the fire pig pokemon, but that didn't cheer her up. "Don't be sad Tepig. Go play in the park. You have to get sad thoughts out of your head. Nothing good comes from depression," professor advised.

Tepig listened and came back to the park, from which she was taken to be picked by a trainer, or at least she hoped so. Too bad three trainers don't come at the same time. Then one would surely need to pick her... but if he or she won't like the fire pig pokemon, they won't treat her right, so maybe its for the best to wait for someone that truly wants her.

But this was the fifth time she wasn't picked. Well, this was also the the time when only girls came for pokemon and Tepig figured that at least boys should like her, but she herself wanted a girl trainer. Sadly, that started seeming like a dream that won't come true.

She retreated under a shade of a big tree, it was her spot in the park. She would look at the grass that was slowly moving from the summer's breeze, or she would look at the sky when it was filled by fluffy white clouds. But now she didn't want to stay still.

_"I will become stronger. Then even the girls will want me,"_ she thought and started practicing on the very tree she just lay bellow.

Tackle, Taip Whipe, Tackle, Taip Whip.

Leaves started falling from the tree, when Tepig used Tackle. Of course Tail Whip didn't do a thing to the tree, but she wanted to use all the moves she had. If she only knew two, why shouldn't she practice both.

"If you want to get stronger, you've got to unleash your fire power," someone approached Tepig from behind. The fire pig pokemon jolted and turned around, ready to attack, if it were someone hostile. "What? You are going to attack me with Tackle?" a pokemon that looked like a fire monkey asked and giggled. "But I mean it," hr calmed his laughing. "You need to unleash your fire power. I think you could try Ember," he suggested.

"Em-ber?" Tepig looked a little confused. "Do you know that move?" she inquired.

"Me? Uh... no," Pansear lowered his head for a bit and then raised it again. "But I know that Tepigs can learn it. I hung out with a a family of fire pigs, before I was caught by professor Juniper."

"So you understand how they did it?" Tepig asked again.

"Well, yeah. You just have to breath in deeply, concentrate and release that fire type bad boy from your snout," Pansear giggled again. He knew that it wasn't a powerful move, but it was a start for Tepig.

The fire pig pokemon nodded and turned to the tree. Before Pansear could stop Tepig from setting the tree on fire (because that was kind of bad, especially when there were no water type pokemon in sight) Tepig did as told. She breathed in deeply and released a spiraling stream of orange embers. The tree instantly caught on fire. Although the flame wasn't very big at first, it quickly spread and engulfed the tree.

"Yay! I did it!" Tepig rejoiced and jumped around, celebrating her first fire type move.

"Hehe, yay. Congrats," Pansear applauded awkwardly, while it was looking at the burning tree. "So what do you want to do with_ that_, princess?"

"Huh?" Tepig looked at the tree and her happy eyes immediately got covered in panic. "AAAAH! IT'S BURNING! WHAT DO WE DO!"

"We try to find a water type!" he yelled back at her with a smaller panic. Pansear was ready to run, but he froze and turned back to Tepig. "Y-you don't know how fire works?!"

"Don't yell at me! It's my first try!" Tepig shouted. "Please help us! Are there any water types here!" she turned to a nearby pond. _"Water types are supposed to live there, right?" _she thought to herself.

"Hey, what's with all the yelling," someone rose from the pond. "Can't a girl get some piece and quiet?" a pink Frillish glared at them and then she jolted. "Did you set that tree on fire?" she asked like she was disappointed in them, though this was probably the first time she spoke to the two fire types. "Ugh. Don't worry. I'll put that fire out."

Frillish put her tentacles in front of her body and formed a light blue ball of energy in between them. She looked at the tree, while she was still conjuring the ball. Maybe she thought her attack won't be enough for the tree. But after a few seconds, she released the ball and it hit the tree directly, but then it started acting weird. The ball was trying to expand and it almost seemed, like it wanted to engulf the tree, but it certainly couldn't, as the tree's roots spread underground and didn't show the trees full body. So the ball gave up and exploded, getting water on all the fire on the tree and even on Tepig and Pansear.

Both fire types shook off the water and giggled, because they just exchanged the shaken off water.

"Thank you, Frillish," Tepig bowed when she stopped giggling.

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't disturb me again," she warned them and drifted back to the pond.

"So, we both saw that your fire is powerful, Tepig. Way to go," Pansear smiled and winked at her. "But you know, you shouldn't train too much, because you might evolve and the professor won't give out an evolved starter. I guess it would be cheating."

"Oh, yeah?" she looked at the high temp pokemon, maybe a little disappointed. This is where her training stops, unless she wants to evolve and never belong to a trainer. But if this power isn't good enough for them, should she train more?

Tepig didn't have time to properly think, because professor Juniper came and picked up and carried her to the newly arrived trainers in her lab.

_"This is it,"_ she thought. _"I'll show them my fire power and they won't refuse me."_

She spotted two kids - a boy and a girl. Another Snivy and another Oshawott were already there too. They were presented for picking and looked confident.

After a speech about the pokemon world, professor Juniper gestured with her hand to the three pokemon and both children approached the starters.

"Oh my. That one is so cute! Look at those cheeks!" the girl squealed and picked up Oshawott.

Tepig gasped. One of the trainers didn't even look at her and already picked her pokemon. Only the boy was left. At least he seemed like he was trying to choose.

"Both look impressive. Too bad I can't check their power or something."

_"Power?"_ the fire pig jolted. _"This is my time to shine!"_ she breathed in deeply, conjured the fire inside her snout and let the embers rip.

Luckily, she didn't aim for the children, professor, or the other pokemon, but a wall got a taste of her flames. The fire spread as quickly as with the tree.

"Wow," the boy looked at the fire. The flames reflected in his eyes.

The girl didn't show much appreciation for the fire and just screamed. "We're going to get burned alive!"

The Oshawott that the girl was holding jumped out of her hands and tried to use Water Gun, but this little one didn't train and didn't unlock his water power, so nothing happened.

"Oh dear," professor Juniper sighed. "I'll go get a water type. You kids better leave the lab," she said and ran off.

"You heard her. Let's go," the little girl grabbed the boy by the hand and dragged him away.

"But I didn't pick yet!" he struggled, but the girl didn't let him go.

Oshawott and Snivy ran outside too, but Tepig stayed.

"This is... so beautiful," she awed at the sight of her flames. "Even though its destructive, but it seems prettier than the plain wall."

"Hey, Tepig. Enough lollygagging. You know that if the fire spreads, it can destroy more than that wall, right?" Tepig heard a familiar voice. "Oh, wait. You probably don't," Tepig turned around to find Pansear smirking on one of the windowsills.

"But look how beautiful it is," she gestured with her snout.

"Fire is often beautiful, but that doesn't make it less dangerous," Pansear explained and jumped to his friend. "So I don't want you to get hurt. Let's go," he gave a warm smile and escorted Tepig out of the burning room. The fire spread to the nearby walls too.

"Too bad that this fire will be extinguished," Tepig sighed, still looking at her flames from outside. "The professor will probably find that Frillish, if she cooperates, and that will be the end of my fire."

"Why do you say that?" Pansear tilted his head. "You've got plenty of fire left in here," he patted her snout.

Tepig smiled, but the pat made her sneeze and Pansear got engulfed in her flames.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she bowed quickly, but the flames on the high temp pokemon somehow disappeared. "H-hey. Where are they?" she asked, walking around Pansear and trying to spot her fire.

"I took them for myself. You have some strong and delicious fire," he smiled.

"You can taste them?"

"Mhm," Pansear confirmed.

"So you can eat that fire on the walls, right?" Tepig asked.

"Yeah, but the walls will give a bad taste. It's best to eat raw fire," he giggled. "That means that someone has to set me on fire, so that I could eat those flames."

Tepig wanted to point something out, but she heard the displeased murmuring of Frillish.

_"The professor did find her,"_ Tepig thought. _"Well, now my flames have to go away,"_ she sighed.

* * *

The fire was finally extinguished, but Frillish did take a long time, always murmuring to herself and occasionally even growling. The children returned and it was picking time once again, though the girl still kept Oshawott, but the sea otter seemed angry with the girl, because he was left behind in the burning room before.

"Is he up for picking?" the boy pointed to Pansear that didn't want to leave Tepig's side and stood next to her, whereas Snivy stood a little further.

"A Pansear, huh? Well, no, but he seems to really like that Tepig," professor Juniper smiled.

The boy squatted down to the fire pig and petted her head. "That's some amazing fire power you've got there. I would be honored to have you on my team," he smiled.

"Pan, pansear," the high temp pokemon pounded his chest with one fist, like he was saying he wants to come too.

"Can I take them both?" he asked professor Juniper, but before she could answer, the girl opposed the idea.

"I only get one and he gets two? I don't think that's fair. I should get Snivy then too," she gave her conditions.

"Well, other trainers only got one pokemon as their starters, you know," professor reminded the children. "But, I suppose that you can return here, once you get your first gym badge and prove to me that you are able to take care of your starters and maybe more pokemon. Then, you can battle these pokemon respectively," she gestured to Pansear and Snivy. "And catch them."

* * *

The children agreed to the terms and let the starters say their goodbyes. Pansear and Tepig hugged and smiled at each other. It seemed that Snivy and Oshawott too had a friendly relationship and didn't hesitate to hug.

Although the two pairs were separated, they knew they would see each other soon and will travel together one day.

"Good bye Pansear. Don't evolve while I'm gone," Tepig waved when she was in the boy trainer's arms.

"Alright, but why?" Pansear waved back and asked.

"Because now I can evolve and I want to surpass my teacher," she winked and was returned to her pokeball. _"Now I can become strong for him,"_ she thought and curled up inside her pokeball with a happy smile on her face.

* * *

**End of the not evolved Fire Pig pokemon.**

**Review :)**

**P.S. Yeah, Ayu, I got that, don't worry. But you know, it's not really possible to write back when you posted your request as a guest.**


	6. 005 - Pignite

**Pignite - the Fire Pig pokemon... 2**

"Pignite, I chose you!" a teenage boy with blond hair and blue eyes released his first pokemon in the battle for the Insect Badge. When Pignite was standing on the ground, his trainer shouted some encouragement words. "Go you big, fat lump of bacon! If you lose to firetrucking butterflies, I will _LITERALLY_ make you into bacon!"

Pignite gulped. He was almost used to his trainer's kind words, but they still made him uneasy.

"Humph," Castelia Gym's leader Burgh muttered, when he heard how the boy speaks. He managed not to only bring his own pokemon's morale down, but he kind of even insulted his opponent's pokemon. Though Burgh loved every bug type pokemon, but the way the boy said his words with such scoff, really irritated Burgh. "Whirlipede, come on out!"

A fire pig pokemon vs a curlipede pokemon.

A fire/fighting vs a bug/poison.

"Piece of cake," the young trainer smirked and commanded his pokemon. "Flame Charge!"

Pignite started stomping and raised a cloud of dust from the battlefield around himself. He quickly ignited and jumped towards Whirlipede, making himself fly through the air.

"Protect, Whirlipede," Burgh said calmly.

An aqua colored shield appeared around Whirlipede and Pignite smashed right into it. The two forces clashed and tried to beat one another, but Protect proved to be stronger. Pignite's flames burned out and the fire pig himself was flung across the battlefield, when Protect stood its ground.

"What the?! What do you think you are doing!" the trainer burst with anger.

"Whirlipede - Screech," Burgh was clearly irritated by the young boy and he wanted this battle to end as fast as possible, so he tried not to pay attention and catch the trainer off guard.

"A-arm Thrust!" the boy flinched when the gym leader commanded so fast, but tried to concentrate.

Pignite ran back to his opponent, endured the deafening Screech and after his hands started glowing white, he started punching Whirlipede with his clenched fists.

When the fire pig was done, he jumped away to not get hit by an immediate move. He and his trainer smirked at their opponent, but then they heard a light scoff from Burgh.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but fighting type attacks are usually not very effective against poison type pokemon," he remarked.

"Wh-what?" the boy looked at his part fighting type pokemon. "You worthless fatso!"

"Poison Tail," Burgh sighed and commanded again. The trainer already got on his nerves, but he thought he should say a moral _after_ the battle, not during it.

"Um... Flame Charge," the trainer lost his concentration once again.

Pignite's speed was already raised from the previous Flame Charge, so he hit Whirlipede first. Sadly, it withstood the attack and immediately slashed Pignite with its short tail that turned bright purple for the attack.

"Ugh. How come that stupid bug didn't faint!" the young trainer shouted irritated and then turned to his pokemon. "Well, what are you waiting for? A pretty please? Attack with Flame Charge again!"

"Protect and use Poison Tail!" Burgh commanded.

Pignite knew it was no use to try and break Protect, so he turned off his attack himself and got a poisonous slash right in the stomach shortly after Whirlipede brought its shield down. The fire pig started wobbling and finally fell down.

"Looks like a critical Poison Tail," Burgh guessed.

The blond boy looked down. His eyes got dark. This was the beginning of a terrifying storm for Pignite. It's a good thing he couldn't hear it over his unconsciousness... or could he?

"You pathetic lump of fat! You seriously fainted from such a puny attack?! Are you a retard or something?! I can't believe I chose you as my starter! I would be better off alone than with you! ARGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU LOST TO _THAT_ PIECE OF SHIT!" the trainer fully burst and stomped the ground as he would have lost his mind.

The trainer ran to his pokemon and kicked him as hard as he could. Although the boy expected that the fire pig would fly off from his kick, he just turned over, because Pignite was too heavy to be flung away like that. After some more curses because of a little aching foot that bent in contact with the not so soft and pudgy body, Pignite was retrieved to his pokeball.

* * *

"Another nice day," Pignite lay in a meadow and looked at the sky. The fire pig pokemon breathed in deeply and coughed painfully. He slowly stood up and went to a pond nearby. He saw his reflection. He wasn't beat up badly, but even after fainting, the marks that warned about poison were still above his snout.

He coughed again and sighed. He wondered if his trainer will heal him or not. Maybe the mean boy will even release him... but that would mean more beating before that... probably. Pignite didn't know what's better and what's worse and he kind of didn't care. This was a pathetically sad situation for Pignite and he just wanted to go numb to everything. He didn't know if he wanted to disappear from existence, but he wanted to close off his mind from the outside world... At least...

A familiar melody filled the pokeball's dream world.

"So he healed me... I wonder what will happen when I get out... I wonder if he won that badge," Pignite pondered and fell back on his back next to the pond. He felt the pain from the poison depleting. Probably even the mark of the poisoning already banished.

A black hole appeared in the sky. Pignite knew he was being summoned back to the real world. He braced himself for anything that might happen.

* * *

It was already dark and only the human made lights of the city got the darkness away. Pignite was summoned on one of the piers of Castelia City. His trainer was standing on the edge of the pier. All his trainer's pokemon were present.

"We lost in the battle for the badge, if you all wanted to know," he said with no emotion. "I thought if I worked you hard, we wouldn't lose at all, but I was mistaken. I don't know who is to blame here - is it you that were weak, is it me that was too harsh, but it's obvious we aren't compatible, so..." he breathed in deeply. "I set you all free." He let the pokeballs fall on the ground and stomped on each of them.

Pignite felt like a tight collar broke off his neck. He saw that the pokemon around him were elated to be set free. They were abused by their trainer too. They ran, flew and swam away as fast as they could and Pignite wanted to run too, but something kept him. He looked at his trainer. The blond young boy seemed...dead. He didn't move, only his hair swayed in the wind. Suddenly, he started talking to himself. It seems he thought there wasn't anyone behind him, he knew that his pokemon probably ran away.

"See, brother? I told you I can be cruel. I told you I can be evil... but you didn't believe me. I hope you saw this and you are finally satisfied, because I don't want to do this anymore," he climbed on the railings and sat on them, looking at the water. "I'm hated just like you. You told me to find you when we are equal, but now it's too late - you are gone. I will never be able to talk to you," his voice started cracking. A tear fell on the handrail. "So now what?... No one can tell me... What has hate given you that you liked so much? It just got a bounty on your head... Is this what the head of the Datura clan should do? How he should end like? Then... I don't want to be the head of the clan," he ripped some sort of an amulet from his neck and stared at it for a while. Suddenly he flinched and turned around. Only then he felt a presence of his starter pokemon that didn't move the whole time the boy talked to himself. "P-Pignite? What are you still doing here? You have to go, run away."

Pignite tilted his head and approached his ex trainer.

"You heard?"

The fire pig pokemon nodded.

*sigh* "I had to do this. All the men in our clan are mean and cold-hearted. And my brother?... He was the worst. I wanted to be like him, but it only got me defeat. I was supposed to be victorious with that kind of attitude, at least _they_ thought me that, but I just can't do it right. And so, I can't be a member of the Datura clan." He threw the amulet far into the wavy water.

Pignite got a quick look at it, as it flew, passing the light from the lampposts on the pier.

_"A flower?"_ he wondered. He could have sworn he saw those kind of flowers before.

"Now they will probably hunt me down and do whatever they want with me. Now I'm just a commoner," her murmured to himself. "So I need to run," he looked at the dazzling full moon. "Run far away from here. As far as possible," he jumped off the handrails and went past Pignite, towards the center of Castelia City, with his hands in his pockets.

"Pig?" the fire pig called out for the young blue eyed boy.

"What is it? You are free? No one will go after _you_, so don't worry. Do whatever you want."

Pignite was amazed at the lack of insults in this boy's sentences. Was that true? Was he just faking an act... and failing it too. Well, it fooled Pignite, that's for sure. But then, the trainer isn't a bad person. Then, Pignite doesn't really have a reason, as the boy's starter pokemon, to leave his ...ex... trainer.

So Pignite went after the boy with no hesitation. The blond kid smiled at the pokemon. Pignite almost flinched at the sight of that warm smile, but he got it together. The trainer isn't a bad person... _His_ trainer isn't a bad person.

* * *

**End of the first evolution of the Fire Pig pokemon**

**Review :)**


	7. 006 - Emboar

**Emboar(Panella) - the Mega Fire Pig pokemon**

*yawn* "Well, my littles, it's morning," a female Emboar arose and tried to wake up her children... but there wasn't anyone there. "Huh? Kids? Where are you?" Emboar was getting worried.

In the dark, big cave, where a family of six fire pigs lived, only one was left. The mother usually woke up earlier than her little ones, but it seemed they were quicker than her today. Panella got out of the cave and observed the surroundings. She spotted a path of rocks on the ground outside. She picked one of the rocks. A tiny hoof was imprinted on it. Panella awed and put the rock down. She observed the surroundings once more and went by the path of the rocks. Some were bigger and had bigger hooves imprinted on them, probably from the Pignites.

The rocks were laid down in a curved line and the first impression that Emboar got, was that it goes in a circle and she will get back to their cave.

After a few minutes' walk on her two legs, Emboar fully understood the path of rocks was leading back to the cave.

"What day is today, hmmm..?" Emboar wondered, what the occasion could be, but somehow she couldn't recall it. "Maybe they wanted me to get out of the cave, so that they could ready a surprise or something?" Panella thought as brightly as she could. She was afraid to think about something dark.

The back of the cave was already visible. Emboar stomped louder, so that her kids would hear that she is close. She also started humming a lullaby she always sang to them when the night fell on the forest, so that they would clearly know it's her.

Panella didn't know if she should close her eyes or something similar, but she just wanted to see her kids safe so she came into the dark cave. The Emboar released a Flamethrower right to the ceiling of the cave, to bring light... But nothing... Nothing there... Panella was all alone and didn't know where her children were.

*scream* "Kids?! Kids?! Where are you?!" Panella kind of lost it. She ran out of the cave and yelled so loud, she thought the whole forest must have heard it and she heard her voice echoing just as far... No answer. Just a few frightened bird pokemon tweeted, cawed or screamed and flew from the trees, towards the sky.

Emboar desperately looked around and tried to chose to which direction she should go. After a minute, she decided to run straight across from the cave. She obviously would check every inch of the forest, before she would go to other forests, villages, cities. She probably would even go to other regions, if there was hope that her children are there.

After running and shouting out her precious children's names for a few minutes, she spotted something peculiar. A dark, curly thing with a brown, spherical tip. She recognized it almost immediately.

"Pella! Pella!" her daughter - a Tepig - was stuck in a tree and only her tail was visible. Who would have had such powers, to slam a pokemon straight through a tree? At least it was the tree that was pierced, not the pokemon. "Don't worry, sweety. Mommy's going to get you out of there!"

"M-mom?" a weak voice trembled. "It's so dark... I can't feel my body."

"Mommy's going to fix everything, darling. Just hold still," Panella's voice was more panicky than her daughter's.

Emboar carefully broke through the wood around her daughter. Although her hands, or rather nails, were big, but she knew precisely how to use them and got her daughter out safely.

The little Tepig coughed out some smoke and weakly smiled at her mother. Her eyes were closing due to the pain and exhaustion.

"What happened Pella? Where are the others?" Emboar embraced her daughter gently and asked.

"We-we wanted to make this day special to you... but when we were out gathering supplies, someone attacked us. Ferocious pokemon..." her breathing became heavier. "I saw humans around. They were smirking and giggling. They commanded their pokemon. It was me and Perra against two purple felines... The others were away... They couldn't help us. And I-I was too weak. They got me instantly and only Perra remained to battle, but as I was flung so hard, I got stuck in this tree, I can't say what happened next," tears were dropping from her tired eyes. "I-I'm so sorry."

"Hush, darling," Panella listened carefully and hugged her daughter tighter, but not so tight she wouldn't be able to breathe. "We will find the others and we'll get revenge on those people and pokemon." Emboar assured her. Maybe it wasn't a very good example for her children, but they needed to get what's coming to them.

* * *

With Pella napping on her back, Panella ventured deeper into the woods. She kept the same direction. She hoped to at least find Perra there. One of her five children were safe. The journey will be long, but the Emboar will do whatever it takes.

She noticed smoke in the distance. Her little ones probably unleashed their fire power on the enemy. Emboar smiled at the sign, but worried too. If they needed to use their flames, the opponent must be tough.

When Panella approached a clearing, she saw it was a burned out forest patch. She carefully scouted and went to the middle of the clearing. It was probably her not evolved daughter Perra, who did this. She always had remarkable fire power, considering how young she is.

"Perra? Perra, sweety? Are you here?" Panella shouted out.

Neither her daughter, nor the enemy was around. They must have moved the battle ground to somewhere else.

The Emboar looked at the sky. She didn't see any smoke emitting from anywhere around the forest. So she ventured ahead, across the burnt out clearing and back into the forest.

*crash*

Suddenly something fell nearby. Probably a tree. A short roar afterwards.

Panella ran as fast as she could, towards the crash site, holding Pella in her arms, so that she wouldn't fall off. After a minute, she saw what had happened.

Her youngest Pignite - Punni, had used Flame Charge and smacked into a tree, that fell from his strength. It was a mocking roar of his opponent - a Hydreigon, that Panella heard after the tree fell.

When Punni got up, he was intensely breathing out dark smoke. He turned to his opponent and set himself on fire for Flame Charge again.

"Hydreigon - Dragon Rush," a blonde female trainer commanded.

Hydreigon got outlined in red and glared intensely at Pignite.

Panella wanted to stop her son, but she was afraid he will only lose his concentration and get hit badly by the dark three-headed dragon, so she stayed quiet.

"Hey, Katy, do you see that Emboar?" a male brunet trainer approached the female.

_"Emboar?... Mom?"_ a thought glimpsed in Punni's head and he looked in his mother's direction. He also saw one of his sister in his mother's arms. _"I-I didn't protect her..."_ His fire extinguished immediately and he got smacked by the Hydreigon.

The brutal pokemon kept hitting the Pignite because of its rampage. Pignite was already a bit beaten up, but now the hits got through his skin and released some blood.

"Punni!" Panella screeched and ran towards the Hydreigon. With a critical Arm Thrust, Panella smacked the foe to fainting, even though she only had one free arm.

"Oh my Arceus! Did you see that power?! We need to catch it!" Katy squealed from joy and released five more pokemon, when she returned her Hydreigon. The male also sent out five pokemon. It seemed one of six was already beaten.

With the many pokemon that almost all were in their final evolutions, it really gave a losing impression.

Panella started backing away. She saw that only a few pokemon were weak to fire or fighting type attacks and she wasn't sure if she should even try... but those trainers had her children... There was no giving up.

Once the Emboar got engulfed in flames, she didn't let anyone react and just flew through the ten pokemon, leaving burns or just flinging them away. But none of them even fainted. Panella knew that the counterattacks from so many pokemon will definitely make her faint... so she targeted one of the trainers.

"Ah! It's coming at me!" Katy screamed as she saw the mega fire pig approaching at the speed of light, or rather fire, with her Flame Charge. The trainer froze from fear, but the male trainer took care of her safety.

"Zebstrika - Discharge!"

Panella felt the electricity flowing through her body. All her muscles were contracted and she could only wait for the pain to go away. She couldn't breath, she couldn't hear her heartbeat anymore. But when the pain went away, she still couldn't move.

"Ha! The big mighty Emboar got paralyzed. So sad!" Katy sarcastically pitied Emboar and turned to the male trainer. "Lucas, I've ran out of pokeballs. Do you have any?"

Lucas nodded and rummaged in his backpack.

Emboar slowly moved her head. Any second, she can be caught by that brunet boy. Then she'll never get away and won't save her children. Worse than that, she'll leave Punni and Pella absolutely alone... But she couldn't move... What could she do now?

"Careful! That Pignite wants to attack!" Katy yelled to Lucas, when she saw Punni aiming towards the boy. Lucas just got to raise his head and a Flamethrower was released towards him. "Lucas! Run!" Katy screamed.

A flying type pokemon sent out a giant gust of wind. It flew towards the powerful fire and the flames were knocked out off course. Though it missed the boy by about a meter, everyone, except the fire pigs, were frightened by the danger Lucas was in.

"Those pokemon are insane," Katy whispered with eyes full of panic.

"Mom! Mom!" Pella got her strength back and shouted loudly, while running towards Panella, although it seemed like something was in her mouth.

"Pe-lla?" the Emboar tried to get up and see what was happening, but the electric current, still flowing through her body, wouldn't let her do that.

"Mom, eat this," Pella ran to her mother's head and put a little berry in her mouth. "I saw it on a tree and Punni said it cured paralysis, so I brought it to you," Pella explained.

"Pella! Are you crazy? It's dangerous here!" Punni ran after his little sister, to keep her safe.

"Lucas... Was that a-a Cherri Berry?" Katy carefully asked, while backing away to the male trainer.

But Lucas didn't answer. He thought it wasn't necessary, because it was obvious.

Panella arose free from her paralysis and instantly got to Katy, grabbing her by the blouse.

"Where are my children?!" she asked with anger bursting out in every direction. Of course she asked in pokemon language and the trainers didn't understand. Luckily, they had a Gallade.

'She asked where are her children,' the Psychic type translated and spoke with Telepathy. He was the calmest of them all in this dangerous situation. Maybe because he didn't really like the blonde trainer.

"Children? Those Pignite and a Tepig?" Lucas checked with the Emboar.

Panella nodded and let out black smoke out of her snout, almost straight towards Katy.

"Uh... Lucas has them," Katy lied with paranoia in her voice, but her intentions were far too obvious.

"Give them back!" Panella roared, not even directing her eyes off her victim.

'She wants them back,' the Gallade delivered the message.

"Actually, Emboar, those pokemon are in the PC, we can't give them back now," Lucas explained and then glared at his partner that tried to get the mega fire pig off her so much, she would divert Panella towards him. "We can get them back in a pokemon center, though."

"Lucas, stay quiet," Katy hushed her partner, but quickly shut her mouth, feeling the deadly glare from Emboar.

Emboar didn't want to lose her hostage, but she couldn't turn down a chance to get her children back, so she sighed and let go of the blonde female.

"Crobat - Poison Fang!" the female trainer commanded her pokemon.

A pair of fangs quickly sank into Panella's back. She felt how her body started to get numb from that spot, but she wasn't paralyzed so she readied her fist and tried to attack Katy, but she suddenly stumbled from the pain in her body and missed the female, by creating a hole in the ground with her Arm Thrust.

Katy backed away towards Lucas, but he didn't want to be near the backstabber and just hopped on his Braviary, while retrieving all other four pokemon. The blonde girl couldn't do much without a pokeball so she got on the poisonous pokemon and retrieved her pokemon too.

"You cowards! How dare you run away!" Panella roared while getting back up and running bellow the flying pokemon, but every second her body became heavier. Every second the poison spread through her body, giving off pain everywhere. After a few hundred meters of running, Panella just lost consciousness and fell. She remembered the frightened voices of her two remaining children, who ran after her. The caw of the Braviary and the screech of the Crobat.

But she promised with her last drops of strength, "I will find you, my children. I will..."

Finally she remembered.

It was mother's day.

* * *

**End of the Mega Fire Pig pokemon (unless continuation is needed).**

**Review.**

******P.S. uh... the one who wrote a few reviews in French or similar (obviously I'm not a pro of knowing that) please contact me... and it would be best if you wrote in English.**


	8. 007 - Oshawott

**As requested by Blue Egg: Oshawott X Snivy**

**Oshawott (Romeo and Juliet) - the Sea Otter pokemon**

* * *

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" a female Oshawott shouted from the tree top she just climbed.

"I'm right here, Juliet. And what is that language you are using?" a male Oshawott was leaning against a tree and didn't even look at his companion. He just kept an irritated tone, both from the weird language and from Juliet's sudden wanting to climb trees and shout out his name on top of them.

"Ugh, Romeo! You ruined everything. I still had a few lines left," she shouted back in return. "And this is Ye Old English... or something like that," she explained.

"Oh," Oshawott muttered, clearly not interested.

"I went to a play named "Romeo and Juliet" and learned those lines," Juliet boasted. "It was a tragedy, but a love story nonetheless."

"Oh," Romeo repeated, even more uninterested, than before.

"Don't you think it's a sign?" she slowly climbed down the tree. "I'm Juliet and you are Romeo," she came close and nudged him suggestively.

"I don't see your point," Romeo yawned and got up on his two feet. "We should get back."

Juliet growled, but let it slide. She hoped she still had plenty of time to woo Romeo.

She had a pretty female trainer, who brought her to professor Juniper's lab every few days. Even Juliet's trainer felt that Romeo and Juliet were supposed to be together and she wanted that to happen, just like her Oshawott did.

On the other hand Romeo was still here just because the professor was lacking one more starter - a Snivy, to present the three to young trainers. It was already three weeks, since Romeo arrived here and there was still no news of a Snivy being delivered. A male Tepig was already present there for at least a month and of course, waited more than the male Oshawott, but Romeo wanted to go away more than him.

"Hey guys. Where have you been?" the male Tepig spotted the "not yet" couple returning from the far side of the field professor Juniper kept the pokemon in. "Had a good date?" he teased Romeo.

"Don't mock me Ash. Gah! I'm sick of being stuck here!"

"Do you want to break out?" Ash suggested.

"Boys, you can't do that!" Juliet objected. "How will I find you then my sweet Romeo?" she clung onto Romeo's arm, but the male Oshawott didn't seem too happy about it.

"I'm sick of waiting for that Snivy. He or she will probably just be another stuck up prince or princess," Romeo took back his arm and ran to the lab. He loved climbing on the roof of that building, where out of the three of them, he was the only one who could do it. That meant no annoying Juliet trying to be with him every second and no Ash, to give him advice or just tease, when Romeo isn't in the mood to listen.

"He's done it again," Juliet sighed sadly watching her crush climbing the walls of the lab. "Why can't he ever stay with me?"

"Well you two were out there for about an hour. I think that's as much as he can take of you," Ash giggled, but immediately regretted it, when he spotted the deadly glare Juliet was sending him. He just gulped and slowly backed away, so he wouldn't annoy Juliet even more. She was a water type after all and fire isn't friendly with water.

* * *

Romeo never looked at the field, when he was on the roof. Only to the other direction. Only to the place that will give him freedom.

"I hate that Snivy already, for making me wait," Romeo growled and noticed a truck driving into the parking space of professor Juniper's lab.

"Oh, I'm so happy you are finally here," the professor came out to greet a man getting out of the truck.

"Yeah. Sorry for the inconvenience, doc," he scratched his head. "But there they are," he gestured to the truck. "And I took especially good care of this one. They say she's very delicate, but I didn't get to see for myself, with her being in the pokeball and all," he laughed from his own remark.

"Thank you very much. There were already three children that wanted a starter and I felt so bad that I didn't have all three. But now they can finally go out on their journeys. I'll go contact the children's parents," she smiled. "Oh, could you unload the pokeballs in my lab?" she asked.

"But of course," he smiled and got to work. So did professor Juniper.

"So she's finally here," Romeo smirked. "A delicate one, huh? I knew it would be a princess," he fell on his back, and looked at the sky. "Today or tomorrow I'll finally get out of this nonsense," he finally smiled with relief.

* * *

"Romeo! Did you hear the news?" after a few minutes the Oshawott heard Ash's voice. If it were Juliet, he would have stayed quiet, but he liked the fiery Tepig so he answered.

"About the Snivy? Yeah."

"Maybe you should come meet her," he suggested. "So we can laugh at Juliet's envy scenes," he chuckled.

"We'll only be here for today or a little longer. We won't even have time to properly introduce ourselves. I think I'll pass," Romeo smirked, although no one could actually see it, but it was clear in his voice.

"Fine, you jerk!" Ash yelled. "Come on, Elizabeth. Maybe you'll meet him later, but I think you would be even better off without laying one eye on him," it seemed the Tepig was giving a tour for the Snivy.

"Heh, so you think she shouldn't meet me?" Romeo smirked again. "Oh, Ash. Over the couple of weeks, you understood how to make me to do something, even if I don't want to."

He stood up and observed the fire pig and the grass snake that were walking away, towards the pond. He spotted Juliet too. She was approaching the Snivy. Well, her manners were better than Romeo's, but she could burst faster than him too.

Suddenly, when the two girls started talking, Ash looked back and spotted the Oshawott, standing on the laboratory's roof.

"I see you Romeo! Now come introduce yourself!" the Tepig yelled cunningly. He just wanted to see the drama show during his last day in here.

Romeo sighed and jumped off the roof, doing a barrel roll on the ground, to soften the blow. Then he casually came up, but didn't even get to speak. Juliet just jumped to Romeo, hugging him with all her might.

"Aw. You finally got off that roof."

"...Yeah," he said awkwardly. "Can you let me go?"

"Huh?" Juliet was surprised. _"Why can't he act warmer during the last day we can be together,"_ She wasn't ready to give up, but she let go off her crush.

"Um, hi," Romeo waved at the Snivy. "I'm Romeo."

"N-nice to meet you, Romeo," Snivy had a shy, but sincere smile. "My name is Elizabeth," then she lowered her head. "I'm sorry that because of me you couldn't get a trainer. Ash told me how you two waited for the third starter to arrive."

"Uh, no problem," just a few minutes ago, Romeo truly hated the Snivy that made him wait, but now, looking at the shy grass type pokemon that was really sincere about her apology, he felt something strange. It just, caught him off guard. The delicateness wasn't prissy... it was... cute.

"So, Elizabeth," Juliet continued the conversation. "Where are you from?"

"Oh, well I lived in the daycare after hatching, but there were some... confusions and a little girl took me for her first pokemon... but I was taken back from her, because my real place was to be picked from here," Snivy explained.

"Snivy! Oshawott! Tepig! Come to the lab!" the three starters heard professor Juniper's voice.

"Maybe the trainers already arrived," Ash guessed happily and encouraged the others to run after him.

Ash was the fastest of them all. Running was kind of his hobby. Romeo on the other hand didn't like running, so he just walked, letting both starters pass him. Elizabeth ran after the Tepig, giggling cutely, but she suddenly fell. She must have tripped on something.

"Elizabeth!" Romeo shouted out, and was just as surprised with himself as Juliet was, who was eyeing the situation. When Romeo caught up with the Snivy, he asked worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just that my leg hurts," the semi lying Snivy touched her leg. "Ow," she quietly said, not wanting to cause a scene.

"Can you stand at all?" Romeo asked. "Here, lean on to me," he suggested.

"T-thank you," Elizabeth did as suggested and ended up leaning on Romeo with one leg raised. She started hopping and Romeo walked beside her, but he was worried that Snivy will ultimately just hurt her other leg.

"Now don't be scared," Romeo said and before Elizabeth could react, he caught her in his arms and started carrying her through the field.

"R-Romeo," she exclaimed. Her face was blushing and she spotted a few blushes on Oshawott's white cheeks as well. "Y-you don't need to do this..."

"I don't want you to get hurt anymore," Romeo explained and felt weird. He never did these kind of things... He never felt this way... The wish to protect Elizabeth, to care for her. _"Is this some kind of spell?"_ He wondered, but felt good helping her. He observed the Snivy in his arms. She looked so cute with that blush. _"Maybe I want this myself. It's so weird how my heart acted faster than my brain,"_ he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Elizabeth asked carefully.

"Oh, nothing. Just how cute you are," he smiled, looking at the distance and only after speaking it out loud did he understand what happened. "Uh, I mean... I mean..."

Now Elizabeth giggled.

"Hey, you two! What happened!" Juliet caught up with the two lovebirds.

"Oh, I just hurt my leg and... and Romeo offered to carry me," Elizabeth smiled at the male Oshawott.

"Oh did he?" Juliet had contempt in her tone.

"Juliet stop it," Romeo said coldly and continued walking.

"Uh, did I do something wrong?" Elizabeth asked timidly.

"No, Elizabeth. Don't worry. It's Juliet that doesn't understand that I'm just helping you."

_"Just... helping? It seemed like... like something more... But I guess this female wants Romeo for herself. I don't think I have a chance against her."_

Romeo noticed Elizabeth's sadness and sighed.

"I just don't want Juliet to do something stupid," Romeo whispered to Elizabeth. "I wouldn't forgive myself, or her, if I would let her hurt you in any way."

"What was that, Romeo?" Juliet noticed Oshawott's lips moving, but before he could answer, Ash yelled out for them.

"What is taking so long?!" he ran to them and when he partially understood the situation, he tried to divert Juliet to other things. "Oh my Arceus, Juliet! Look at that!" he yelled, pointing at the sky and Juliet fell for it. When she was getting furious by not seeing anything, the Tepig made her walk away from the lab and the two starters, by taking her arm with his spiral tail.

"Ash! Let go!" Juliet was constantly checking back at her crush and the snake and shouting at the fire type starter. "Don't make me do anything bad to you," she threatened him.

Ash gulped and had to let go of the Oshawott. He was about to be picked by his lifetime trainer. He couldn't look beaten up, or rather, extinguished on their first meeting.

Juliet didn't waste any time. She ran straight for the two pokemon and (it wasn't clear if she did it on purpose or not) she fell.

"Ah, my leg!" she screamed and got everyone's attention.

Romeo turned around and observed both of the females, both in his hands and in the meadow, but before he had to choose, Ash got to Juliet and got her on his back.

"Ash, what are you doing!" Juliet whispered. "I did this so Romeo would carry me instead of Elizabeth," she explained what was already obvious.

"I know. But you really got hurt, right?" Ash asked.

"Y-yeah... My leg hurts," she looked back at her leg.

"That means that you need help. Sorry, but Romeo wouldn't be able carry both of you. Though... I would be honored to carry you, Juliet," he smiled, although Juliet couldn't see clearly, but she felt it. She smiled too.

"But you know that I don't have to go to the lab, like you three," Juliet reminded. "Could you carry me to the pond?" she asked.

"I'm at your service," he bowed, though it seemed like a nod, turned around and ran to the pond, but not too fast, so that Juliet wouldn't fall off.

"T-thanks," she smiled again and held on tighter. The fire pig pokemon was so warm. So soft.

* * *

"D-didn't you want to help Juliet?" Elizabeth asked.

"Heh. You are more important," his heart spoke faster than his brain. "I mean... I mean...Ugh, I'm tired of this."

"Of what? Am I heavy?" she asked carefully.

"What? No. Of course not," he smiled and sighed. "I feel so stupid. This never happened before."

"Huh?" the Snivy was clueless, but Romeo kind of ignored that. He knew he had to stop this. He knew that they will be separated so soon... Too soon... But it felt so nice feeling her close. Why did she have to come into his life like this.

Both of them reached the laboratory and Romeo carefully let Juliet down.

"Oh. You two are finally here. Where's Tepig?" professor Juniper welcomed Oshawott and Snivy and went towards the exit to the field and spotted Tepig. "Oh, there he is."

Ash ran back from the pond and he still didn't feel tired. While he ran, he would sometimes turn around, to smile at Juliet and never found her turned away. She kept waving to Ash. It was probably the last time she would see any of them. Only when Juliet couldn't see the fire pig anymore, because he went into the lab, she realized that Ash was the last starter she wanted to see from all of them. The one she wanted to remember. He was always there for her, but she only understood it now.

"I was so stupid," she sighed and her smile vanished.

* * *

Three young trainers were already present. It seemed none of them wanted to waste anymore time before beginning their journeys.

"Hi there! I've been waiting for you young people! Or rather, you three have been waiting for your pokemon," professor Juniper greeted the kids.

"Yes, mam," all three nodded.

"Well, I won't keep you waiting. Here they are," Juniper stood aside and let the pokemon approach the trainers. Obviously, all of them spotted Snivy's limping. "Oh, my. Is something wrong with your leg, sweety?" she squatted down to the grass type starter and Elizabeth sadly nodded. "Deerling, could you come out here for a bit?" the professor invited a season pokemon from the other room. "Could you use Aromatherapy on Snivy?" she asked when it came.

The Deerling nodded and the flower on the top of his head started glowing green, releasing some kind of powder shortly afterwards. Elizabeth moved her leg again, but the painful look in her face showed that the healing failed. The Deerling lowered his head. It didn't seem it was the first time his healing was unsuccessful.

"It's alright, Deerling. You'll get it right next time," Juniper comforted it.

"Um, professor Juniper. Can we chose our pokemon now?" the kids were anxious.

Romeo glared at them and made the trainers flinch. Elizabeth was hurt and all they could think about was themselves.

"What's with that Oshawott?" one boy asked. "I'm not taking someone that will only glare at me," he decided.

"Well I'm not taking that wounded Snivy. A defected pokemon? No way!" another guy said with contempt.

"How dare you!" Romeo growled and used Water Gun, going from one trainer to another. Only a little girl was left unharmed and dry.

"Ugh! Why did it do that! Stupid thing!" both trainers were furious, but they couldn't beat Romeo at that.

"That's it! You don't deserve neither me nor Elizabeth!" he shouted once more. Although he wasn't understood again too, he didn't care.

He quickly, but carefully, caught Elizabeth in his hands again and ran away, towards freedom. The only creature there that could catch up to them was Ash, but he refused to move and he agreed with Romeo's decision. Professor Juniper tried to get them back by catching them in their pokeballs, but the beams were too short and broke down before reaching the two starters.

Like someone who didn't like running, Romeo was fast. But maybe he was like that because he was carrying something precious. Something he liked. Something he... loved...

* * *

**End of the Sea Otter pokemon.**

**To be continued...?**

**Hehe, sorry... I'm not that good at love stories, but I hope you liked it ^.^**

**Review :)**

**P.S. of course asdf ;) that's what I'm here for.**


	9. 008 - Dewott

**Dewott(...) - the Discipline pokemon**

**Continuing**

"Are you ready, my pupil?" a giant mostly dark blue sea-lion like female approached a little, blue creature that was already bowing.

"Yes, mistress," he bowed even more.

"Then rise and take your weapons that will guide you until your next evolution and change for you in the final form."

Dewott did as told. He stood up and came towards his Mistress that was holding two creamy yellow scalchops.

Dewott was overwhelmed. He trained so hard, searched for those shells for so long, took really good care of them, but could never use them as weapons. Finally, his hard work payed off. With a deep breath, he picked up the scalchops and immediately tried them on. The creamy yellow color turned into a bright golden one and with a few x form slashes, left bright cyan trials of energy. When they disappeared, the darkness once again ruled the small cave, with only a few candles near the walls, who flickered from the smallest wind.

"Thank you, mistress," he bowed, once the scalchops were safely on his hips. "I will not let you down."

"I know you won't," she smiled. It was like magic for Dewott, to see his mistress smile. He knew she was proud of him. "You know your mission. You have to complete it and return until the full moon comes," the Samurott reminded.

"Yes, mistress."

* * *

That's it! He's out! Freedom! Or at least partial.

Once he completes the mission, he can live how he wants.

But the mission...

It doesn't matter that he has to do that. After that, he will get honor, authority and will be able to live his life. He won't have mercy.

The silence of the night gave him amazing cover. Although normally the sea otter pokemon are similar to samurai's, Dewott was in love with the ninja arts and trained only in them. He was able to leap over the trees with the help of their branches. His movement were almost completely silent, even through leaves. He felt amazing in the night.

Alright. He had one day to find one of those creatures and take care of them. He hoped he could spot one in the darkness and do the job quickly, but ultimately, his eyes weren't accustomed for use in the night.

He decided to search near water and quickly spotted the dark lake. When he landed from the tree tops, he observed the surroundings and, when he didn't see anything suspicious, he decided to get a drink. Luckily, the goddess still couldn't do anything, if a pokemon drank water from her dark lake. But Dewott still apologized to Darkness. He didn't want to upset such a force.

*shimmer*

Dewott stopped drinking. He knew he was in trouble.

With a swift arm, he threw one of his scalechops in the direction from where the shimmers were heard.

A short squeal and another shimmer in another direction.

Dewott didn't want to lose another scalechop... and he needed to get back the first one too. It seemed the creature that was hiding moved, so Dewott jumped for it and... found someone holding his scalechop.

"B-but... Wh-what?" Dewott was lost and constantly looking in the direction were the second shimmering was heard. Then he finally observed the creature who stole his scalechop.

With a quick chop, he cut the green creature through its belly and took back the shell in the process.

There was no blood.

"Did I miss it?"

Two vines immediately launched at him afterwards, but with a few backflips, he evaded them.

_"It's no use using my Water Gun here. It obviously won't have any effect,"_ he quickly thought. _"My only weapons are the scalchops, as they should be."_

Another big slash with both of his scalechops and the enemy released a painful cry. It sounded feminine. But the Dewott didn't care.

The green creature released a Leaf Tornado that flew towards the water type pokemon. He evaded the first wave, but so many backflips resulted in dizziness and he had to stop, therefore some leaves managed to cut him, with the directing of their summoner.

_"No good. I should have found the fire type one,"_ he groaned looking at the creature that was superior to him. _"A Servine, huh? Why couldn't it have been a Pignite?"_

Shimmering was heard once more. It was coming from behind Dewott. He quickly got on his feat and fired a Water Gun in that direction.

He noticed Servine's confusion. She must have thought the Dewott got hit in the head or something. That just meant her senses weren't as sharp as Dewott's.

An angry snort came from the bushes and steam rose afterwards. The water must have hit something hot. Something flaming.

_"Heh. This one is a better target,"_ Dewott looked back at the grass type opponent._ "But I need to make the fire one take out Servine first. Hehe. Double bonus,"_ he smirked.

That smirk gave his opponents the idea that they were in for trouble... but Pignite couldn't let his chance pass and ignited himself for Flame Charge.

While Dewott casually got out of the way, Servine could only freeze in front of such danger.

They all had the same assignments.

They were all in it to kill.

There had to be no holding back, no hesitation.

But why did they have to do it you ask?

* * *

Three tribes with different elements ruled this forest.

But it was clear all of them wanted the other tribes' lands.

Only one place was sacred and could not be occupied by any pokemon tribe. The lake of Darkness.

The goddess of Darkness wouldn't allow anyone to have her territory, but she noticed the pokemon threat. A dark shadow, roaming in the endless night.

She could rule them all. She could engulf the whole forest, because of her fear of losing her home that fueled her. But she was stopped by another goddess. The goddess of Blood.

The bloody creature with no shape, only described as floating red liquid, promised to keep the other lands safe and keep Darkness in her lake.

She came to the three tribe chiefs and gave her only request.

"Every first evolution pokemon has to battle the other two and the one who will give blood to goddess of Blood first, will remain alive and well and can continue its life. The same blood cannot be used, nor it can be used, while the victim is still alive. When the first drops of true blood reach goddess, the victorious pokemon is decided and if there's one more alive - that pokemon dies instantly. This challenge has to be completed within one day and night or the protection will break."

The tribe chiefs refused at first, but saw how darkness consumes every living thing, if it's not stopped. So they agreed. Even though it meant their tribes will grow very slowly. There was obviously no use for war, because if even one of the three types would be missing, the Blood goddess would take her offer back and release the goddess of Darkness.

Now it comes to three first evolutions: a Servine, a Pignite and a Dewott.

The odds weren't very bad, but it still meant certain death, if they wouldn't be careful.

Always fighting because of Darkness. That hatred conjured for other tribes and given to the children ever since they were little, fueled Darkness even more. It was obvious that Blood will come and ask for a bigger sacrifice.

But the chiefs didn't care for the future.

They needed to be alive now and to keep their children alive as well... At least a few of them.

* * *

Servine snapped out of it and quickly used her vines, to grab onto the branches above her and rise, before she would be hit by the fire pig pokemon.

Luckily, the Pignite couldn't jump that high.

Servine understood Dewott's plan. She knew she would only have a chance, if all of them fought and Dewott would take out Pignite.

She wasn't the cunning type... But what else was there to try?

Dewott noticed another Leaf Storm heading his way._ "The grass type figured it out,"_ he growled, but jumped out of the way and up to the trees.

The battle left Pignite and continued in the trees between Dewott and Servine. The fire type was a bit confused, but waited for the right moment to strike the grass type.

Dewott knew only one move that proved to be effective against grass types. But he hadn't had much practice with his scaleshops, so he didn't know if he could execute it. He knew his weapons like himself. Every dent, every scratch. The only thing left was to have faith in himself.

Furry Cuter is normally used with nails, but Dewott chose to attack with his better weapons.

With a few jumps on the branches, towards Servine, he quickly slashed her a few times and got away, so that he wouldn't get a close range grass type counterattack. But the Servine was too delicate. It just curled up, still holding the branches above her with her vines.

_"If I take out those vines, she will fall right to the spot were Pignite is ready to get her,"_ he noticed and dashed towards the vines, cutting them both with both of his scalechops.

A short screech and the smell of burning leaves afterwards.

_"That Pignite isn't very bright. He wants to take out his only advantage,"_ Dewott snickered, but knew it would be easier to make the Servine bleed, than the Pignite. His body is fat and doesn't give up blood easily. On the other hand, it would be enough to simply cut Servine hard enough and blood would show immediately.

The Servine was flung towards the lake. One more hit and she would fall in the water.

_"Well, if the Servine gets in the water, I would be the only one who could get her out. If I do everything swiftly enough, I can bring the Servine to Blood and offer her. Then the Pignite would die too and I-I would be victorious,"_ Dewott couldn't believe how easy his plan was. The Servine could already barely stand. She wasn't a threat. The fire type wasn't a threat even before, so the water type is the strongest here.

Dewott got on the closest tree top from the lake and observed the sight. The Pignite ignited once more and did just what Dewott was expecting.

Servine flew a few meters above the lake and after a few skips, started sinking. She was obviously unconscious.

"Thanks, idiot!" Dewott waved at the Pignite and definitely surprised it. Then the smirking water type dived from the trees straight to the lake.

_"Now all that's left is to find that Servine and get it to Blood's altar,"_ the Dewott thought confidently. _"There! Something green!"_ the discipline pokemon dove deeper. It seemed the green creature was at the bottom of the Darkness' lake.

One would think that it would be darker, but Blood did a great job. This lake was always pitch black without the goddess' of Blood protection.

As Dewott swam towards the green being, he noticed how blurry it is. It started to seem like a cloud.

_"What's that? A blue creature appeared right next to the one on the bottom. It's a very light blue color. Could that be an Oshawott? Come to think of it, the green one is lighter than Servine too. What's going on?"_ Dewott raised more and more questions, while it dove towards his goal.

About three meters away, he saw the objects clearly.

Trully, it were two of the not evolved starter pokemon of the Unova region. The frame was some sort of bright yellow cloud. The background reminded of a summer's day. It was like Dewott was looking at a moving photograph.

The water type and grass type were running towards a forest, but the Oshawott was holding the Snivy in his hands. It seemed the grass snake pokemon had done something to its leg, because it was a little red. Suddenly, Dewott heard voices.

"Romeo, you don't have to do this," the Snivy said sadly. It was a female. "I would have been healed in the pokemon center. They would have stopped thinking I was... defected."

"Elizabeth, don't ever say that again," the one called Romeo seemed to be irritated and sad at once. He just sighed and continued. "They don't deserve you - that's a fact, but there was an even bigger reason."

"Wh-what was it?" Snivy asked cautiously. Her sweet timid voice was very cute to hear. Even Dewott thought so. The Oshawott named Romeo seemed to agree.

"I-I..." Romeo completely flushed. "I couldn't be separated from you. I couldn't accept that our destinies would be torn apart when they only met. *sigh* The time I spent with you was the best time of my life. I never felt so good to be near a pokemon. Never felt so good holding something so precious in my arms," he didn't look at the Snivy, but it was obvious he was speaking from the heart. Maybe he couldn't look at his crush, because she would leave him speechless and he would just get lost in her eyes.

Elizabeth had cute blushes on her cheeks, but her eyes sparkled so wonderfully while she was looking at her carrier, that Dewott started understanding why Romeo acted like that. He started... remembering.

Suddenly, a tear started running down Elizabeth's cheek and Romeo noticed it.

"I-I'm sorry, Elizabeth," he thought he shouldn't have said anything. His mood burst immediately and darkness started hiding his face.

"No, no, Romeo," the Snivy sat up in Romeo's arms and their faces were right next to each other. Both pairs of eyes were sparkling. They understood everything.

Their lips getting closer to one another. Their eyes closing from the overwhelming feelings.

*shimmer*

Both pokemon opened their eyes and caught each other's looks. It was a little awkward, but after Elizabeth's giggling, it was all good. Now the important thing was - who was there shimmering.

"Hey! Come out!" Romeo set his love down gently and readied his scalechop.

"Come... come," someone was whispering the same words over and over. A woman. It seemed the words intertwined because many creatures whispered them, but there was only one, repeating voice. Then it changed its tune. "You must be thirsty... Must be thirsty... Come drink... Drink..."

Suddenly, Romeo's face got dark again, just like a few seconds ago, when he saw Elizabeth's tear.

"R-Romeo. What's wrong?" the Snivy asked worriedly, but Romeo didn't seem to hear her. He started walking towards the voice.

"The darkness in your heart was enough for the goddess to persuade you," another female's voice came, but it seemed to be coming from around Dewott, not from the moving photograph. It was also quite sad and regretful. "Your actions made Elizabeth release fear in her heart. The goddess of Darkness took her too."

As the voice said, Elizabeth's face got dark too and she followed the Oshawott.

They quickly got to a pitch black lake. Dewott looked around in the dark water.

"This is the same place as in the picture," he understood.

The two starters came to the edge of the black lake. They seemed to hesitate a bit, but, finally, both walked into the water, going deeper as the bottom got lower.

"Darkness consumes the creatures that enter her lake and releases them only when she gets almost all the darkness out of their hearts, leaving only a pinch, so that it could grow once more. Sadly, she caught Memory too and Darkness can decide to not release goddess. Now Memory sucks out memories of the creatures that Darkness caught, because Memory needs them to survive. Memory is sad Memory has to do it, but it can't be helped. Now you and Elizabeth have lost your memories and were found by the starter tribes in this forest. Now, you have to fight each other."

"S-so you are the goddess of Memory? You stole my memories?" Dewott understood, but needed to make sure.

"Yes, Memory is sorry." It seemed the cloud would start crying. "But Memory will do the right thing. Memory will give you back your memories."

The sight of the dark lake and the darkened pokemon going deeper into it vanished and only a bright yellow cloud remained. It flew, or rather, swam towards Dewott and engulfed him. He closed his eyes. A soft headache kicked in.

The memories were back.

"Elizabeth!" Dewott shouted when he opened his eyes. "I-I made her fall towards the enemy. It-it's my fault, if she's gone now..." Romeo felt his tears getting in the dark water. His were lighter than the water and seemed like they were something else, because the small bubbles swam around him. But darkness popped them and consumed them.

When he saw the last tear pop, he noticed something just beyond it. Something green. Darker green, than Snivy was.

Romeo felt the water around him swirling and directing towards him, like it was engulfing him a second time. But it was good.

"Aqua Jet," he whispered his move and launched towards Servine like he was a rocket. He was scared he would hit Elizabeth, but there was no time for caution. Servine had to be brought back to the surface. She had to get air back in her lungs. _"Careful... Careful..."_ he concentrated and grabbed Elizabeth by the arm, as he was just above her. Still in his move, he directed himself straight towards the surface. _"Not long now, Elizabeth. Please, just hang in there,"_ Romeo thought as he hoped he won't be too late... and that he won't rip his love's arm off.

With so much power put into one move, Dewott simply shot out of the water and landed on a pile of rocks that resembled a little mountain.

"Please, Elizabeth, wake up. You can't leave me," he hugged his precious and after a few seconds, he heard her coughing. He gently let her down, so she could dispose of the water in her lungs. Then she started breathing deeply and diverted her attention to Romeo with frightened eyes. "It's alright. I won't hurt you." Romeo tried to reassure her, but she didn't seem to believe. She was smart. She knew the Dewott can trick her almost into death. That's what happened earlier.

Romeo sighed at Elizabeth's timidness. He missed it so much, but it wasn't good that she was scared of him.

Romeo shifted his attention and noticed the Pignite walking towards them. He knew he had to hide Elizabeth... and he also knew what fate had in store for them...

"We have to run. Just leave this forest," Romeo took Elizabeth by the arm, but she quickly got it back and backed away.

"M-My family is here. I can't leave them..." she shook her head and then seemed like she remembered something. "And... And... Why should I leave with you? You want my death."

"Those creatures aren't your family, believe me. I know you were born in a daycare - a human facility. There is no way your home is in a forest. And don't say such things, Elizabeth... I-I know you don't remember me, but trust me... I will never, ever hurt you."

"E-li-za-beth?" she repeated, saying every syllable separately.

"Yes. That is your name. And I am Romeo," Dewott tried to bring back Servine's memory all by himself.

"Romeo..." she looked down. Maybe she really did start to remember.

"PIG-NITE!" during the shout, hundreds of embers flew towards the other two starters.

Romeo quickly jumped to Servine and they both fell off the rocks. At least the Oshawott was protecting the vulnerable grass snake. With a few tumbles, they were on the hard ground and Dewott rose immediately and counterattacked with a Water Gun.

Pignite jumped and curled up its round body.

"Defense Curl?" Romeo guessed and watched as his Water Gun was like nothing for the round ball. "Still, I'll do anything it takes." He put his hands in front of himself and started creating a blue ball of water. Pignite was ready for another curl. The damage from the Water Gun was minimal, so he wasn't worried. But it just showed that he wasn't bright.

The water ball became bigger and bigger and finally, when Romeo was afraid that it will burst in his arms, he threw it towards his opponent.

Another curl, but it just made it easier for the Water Pulse to consume it.

The orange and brown pokemon started struggling in the water ball that was slowly raising from the ground. Without air, he couldn't concentrate by the slightest. No air - no attack. No breaking free.

But still, the water ball burst after a minute or so, but it was major damage for the fire pig pokemon and when he fell, it didn't seem he could get up right away.

"Let's go, Elizabeth. It's not safe here," Romeo took her by the hand and just ran. He saw how confused Elizabeth was. She still didn't understand why he was doing this. _"She needs to remember,"_ Dewott thought and stopped. _"Should I bring her to Memory?"_ he looked at the Servine. But her startled face gave off an obvious message. She will be too scared to go into the water with him. She just got out of it and still didn't get her breath back. _"No. I can't do that,"_ he sighed and ran once again, still holding Elizabeth's hand.

"Wh-where are we going?" she asked, always looking back. She knew the altar for the goddess of Blood was in the other direction.

"Out. Freedom... Again..."

"Again?" Elizabeth repeated.

"We ran away once, but got trapped in another place. I hope it's not our fate to always be trapped. But... if it means that I will always be with you, then I can live with it," he smiled. But the Servine was just confused. "...I'll make you better somehow. I promise."

The area that belonged to the goddess of Darkness wasn't very big, so Romeo knew they would reach the edge quickly.

"Khem, khem. What do you think you are doing?" something big got in their way. A Serperior. "Servine, you do know what your mission is, right?" he asked.

"Y-yes, father," she looked down and spoke in a trembling voice.

"He's not your father, Elizabeth! He can't be!" Romeo yelled and saw he ticked off the regal pokemon.

"Elizabeth? You don't deserve to have a name," Serperior spoke with contempt and leaned in towards his "daughter", but Dewott got her backing away, protecting her from the big green creature. "What do you think you are doing, you pathetic creature?" finally a vein popped on the regal pokemon's forehead. "Servine, kill him already. Don't make me force you!"

"Y-you know she's not your daughter?" Romeo flinched. "You wouldn't talk to her like that, if she was. A-are you in with Darkness?"

"Pesky little thing. It seems you met Memory. No matter, you still have to play in this game!"

Serperiors red eyes flickered and suddenly, hundreds similar to that "turned on" in the bushes. It was obvious the pair won't be leaving this forest.

Romeo growled and turned around. His love was standing just before him. "I'm sorry, if I scared you and you think that you can't trust me, but if you go with me, you will know the truth. Do you want that?" Dewott asked softly with hope flickering in his eyes.

Elizabeth, pondered. Her frightened eyes moved from Serperior, to Dewott, but finally stopped on Romeo and she nodded.

The discipline pokemon let out a big grin. He wanted to hug her, but knew she would get too scared and maybe even rethink her decision. But that's alright. After they come back to Memory, all will be clear.

The red eyes in the bushes and trees were left behind them and no one dared to stop them now, by entering the forbidden land.

The two starters came back to the pond. Pignite was nowhere in sight and that was a little intimidating, but if they got in the water, the fire pig certainly wouldn't follow them.

"Elizabeth, Memory is captured by Darkness and entrapped in that lake. The only way to get your memory back is to go to the goddess. I know that you almost drowned there recently, but I saved you then, I will save you know if it comes to that," Romeo believed in his words. He just hoped that Elizabeth would too.

Servine looked at the dark lake that was even darker with the night still upon them. But she wanted to know. She wanted the truth.

Elizabeth nodded and smiled timidly.

That was all Romeo needed.

This whole time their hands weren't separated and they dived in still together. Both noticed the bright yellow cloud at the bottom of the lake. There were no memories playing and Romeo thought something was wrong.

They quickly swam to the bottom and Dewott greeted the goddess once again and plead her to give Elizabeth her memories back.

"M-memory is sorry, but this can't be done. Memory is too weak. Memory will die and take away all the memories eaten, if Elizabeth were to get hers back," the goddess spoke in a weak voice. "Memory could only give back all the memories she has taken, if she were to be freed from Darkness."

"You mean that we have to get you out of this lake?" Romeo wanted to make sure.

"Yes. Only then memories can be given back, because Memory could take non-living beings' memories."

"Elizabeth," Romeo turned to the Servine. "I'm sorry. You won't get your memories right away, but if you help me get the goddess of Memory out of here, they will come back to you."

"Don't worry. I'll help," she smiled kindly and seemed to brighten up everything in this dark lake.

Romeo smiled back and tried to take the cloud. Luckily, his hand didn't go through it, but he felt how heavy she was. They have to do as he thought.

"Elizabeth, could you try wrapping your vines around Memory and pulling her from above? I'll try to use Aqua Jet from bellow."

Servine nodded and swam to the surface.

"Please, be careful," Romeo whispered and felt the dark water around him swirling again. He took Memory, like he held Snivy long ago and waited for Elizabeth to get her vines down.

When Memory was wrapped and held, Romeo began to use Aqua Jet. With as powerful force as possible for this first evolution pokemon, he began lifting the cloud towards the surface.

_"Maybe when she gets out, she'll give all the memories back at once. Elizabeth will finally know who she is... and who I am,"_ Romeo thought joyfully.

The vines really helped and Romeo knew that this would maybe be too hard of a task for him to handle alone... But he would never give up, even if he were alone, even if Elizabeth tried to kill him. That would drive him even more - for Elizabeth to know the truth.

When Dewott and Memory were close to the surface, suddenly Servine took back her vines.

"What's happening?" Romeo thought worriedly and felt how much heavier Memory became. "I need to hurry. Maybe... *gasp* maybe Pignite got her!"

The terrifying reality was almost too big to handle... thinking that one's love is being attacked or maybe even already dead.

The only way to make sure is to drop Memory and swim to the surface, but pokemon aren't allowed in this area of the forest when they aren't one of the newly evolved starters. It would be Romeo against an army if he were to come back later.

But Elizabeth is out there! The only way to really know what's happening is to come up to the surface. But now, when Romeo is alone, surfacing Memory will take as long as getting her half through the lake.

Dewott couldn't put her anywhere in the lake. The sides of the lake were almost like they were polished. Nothing protruding at all.

But Elizabeth needs to know. Everyone needs to get their memories back and stop enraging the goddesses.

"I-I'm sorry, Elizabeth," Romeo couldn't let go of Memory. Just tried to get her out of the lake as fast as possible. He saw his light tears moving around, raising higher than him and finally popping.

Suddenly, he remembered.

Romeo let go of Memory and started conjuring a Water Pulse. It had to be similar to the one Dewott used on the Pignite, because they were kind of the same size. Luckily, the ball conjured up faster in water.

As soon as the Water Pulse was big enough, Dewott pushed it towards Memory and...

It worked!

Memory was raising and Dewott used Aqua Jet to get out of this dark water as fast as he could.

He shot out of the water like a rocket and, while still in the air, immediately looked for Elizabeth.

His fears came true.

Servine was standing up, obviously after a beating from the Pignite. She was all singed and breathing heavily. Luckily, it seemed like the attack summoner was tired as well.

"Elizabeth!" Romeo's Aqua Jet broke from lack of concentration and Dewott almost fell back in the water, but he quickly summoned another Aqua Jet and launched himself towards the wounded Servine.

"R-romeo," she said weakly. Her eyes were full of tears. Dewott couldn't forgive himself that he was the one who ultimately made Elizabeth suffer. He crouched to her and held her in his arms once more.

"Please, Elizabeth, use Leech Seed on me! You are probably burned from all those fire type attacks! Even without getting hurt you can still faint!" Romeo was almost paranoid.

"I-I'm too weak..." she let the first tears fall on her cheek.

"No... No! You can't be! Please. Even a little seed will do," he begged. He knew no berry trees grew in Darkness' area. It was... too dark for them.

Elizabeth gulped, probably wanted to get the pain away like that. She held out her leaf like arm and something appeared on it. Dewott quickly took it and got it on his arm. The seed quickly opened and vines shot out of it, wrapping Dewott's arm. It turned red and Romeo felt his health dropping. But it was alright.

Elizabeth's face gradually changed from a painful, to a thankful look. But that wasn't the end... Pignite was still here.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I'm so sorry," tears were dropping onto his love. Hers were falling to the ground."

"Hey, you two?! Are you crazy or something?! You know that two of us have to die, right?!" Pignite shouted from a distance. If he were smarter, he would have taken them both out when all their attention was shifted to each other. But now he summoned the wrath of Romeo.

"Elizabeth, use Leech Seed on me again and when you get enough strength back, get to one of the tree tops."

"No. You are a water type. It will suck you out dry," Elizabeth refused to do as told. "I'll be fine," she tried to assure Romeo.

Dewott pondered and sighed. "When I'm finished with Pignite, I will get you better," he promised and left his love to fight the fire pig.

* * *

**Sooo... should I continue?**

**I mean, I would have a hard time reading this much (although I did it a few times), but I just can't stop writing.**

**There shouldn't be much left to read and I hope it's not too boring (although some parts _are_ cliche).**

**But here is the reason why I have to put this all in one chapter: I would need to write mostly from Samurott's point of view in the next chapter and I don't want to get them evolved. They are supposed to be newly evolved pokemon after all.**

**So, if you read this much - please continue ^.^**

**Want to know why I even bothered to put this in here?**

**Hehe, I just like annoying people ;)**

* * *

_"That Pignite still doesn't get it through his thick skull,"_ Romeo smirked. _"How stupid can he get? Warning a pokemon that is super effective against his type?"_ "Do _you_ want to die or something?!" Romeo shouted back.

"No. You two will probably be the ones that die, but I just don't see why would you need to care for the Servine that will still die, if she won't get one of our bodies to Blood."

"Elizabeth will not die!" Romeo almost roared. "If it comes down to that, me and you will be the ones that have to sacrifice our lives!"

"Y-you want to die?" Pignite flinched.

"Of course I don't. But if it meant Elizabeth's survival, I wouldn't refuse."

"Then you can die now!" the fire pig shouted and used Flame Charge.

The flaming ball rolled towards the discipline pokemon.

"Flame Charge against Aqua Jet?" he whispered and summoned water around himself. "Child's play."

The collision brought the obvious result. Pignite was immediately knocked out and his flames extinguished, whereas Romeo calmly turned around, with the move still in action, and flew back to Elizabeth.

While he flew, he checked the vine on his arm - still red. He couldn't help but look back at his opponent. Didn't move. But anyone can get up, if they aren't dead... But he wasn't in the mood for killing, unless Pignite went after Elizabeth again. Dewott was weak too after all.

He landed just a few feet from Servine. She already tried to sit up, but it was obvious she needed help. Romeo didn't refuse. With his help the two finally got to the trees, where Pignite couldn't do much, except use Ember. But Romeo could always counter it with Water Gun.

"R-romeo. What about Memory?" Elizabeth remembered.

Dewott looked at the lake. Something shiny was just bellow the water. Maybe she needs a final push.

"I'll come back as fast as I can. Stay alert, Elizabeth," he smiled, but worriedly. He wanted to hug her so much. It seemed that would protect her... but she still didn't remember. He couldn't possibly frighten her, even though his intentions were pure. _"I just need to get memory out and everything will fix,"_ he thought positively, but felt his body giving up on him. It was almost too much for the first evolution pokemon.

Romeo didn't use Aqua Jet and just ran on his own two feet. He didn't know if he had reached his limit, but he didn't want to push himself too hard, that he would pass out, when the goal is so close.

When Romeo got into the dark water again, he heard the voices from before.

"Where are you going Memory? You have to stay with Darkness," words repeating over and over and got on top of each other. Still pretty understandable though.

"Don't worry Memory. I'll help you. Don't listen to Darkness," Romeo encouraged the bright yellow cloud and began pushing her from bellow, but it seemed like there was a translucent wall above them. "What is this? Why can't you get out."

"Blood's protection is weakened. Because of that, Darkness can control almost anything in her lake. She knew that you wouldn't be able to get Memory out of the lake, but... Memory hoped for the best. Memory wished for freedom. Sadly, this can't be."

"So... we need to give the sacrifice to Blood, before you can be freed? But no one is allowed here after the ritual. No one can free you after that."

"Yes... Memory knows this..."

"I understand your wish to break free... Maybe I can bargain with Darkness. Maybe she'll let you go."

After those words, everything vanished into darkness. No more water, no more surface, no more Memory. Just pitch black darkness.

"So you want to make a deal with Darkness?" the woman's voice from before wasn't repeating over itself, but it still seemed like many people were talking.

"Y-yes," Romeo felt his unintentional gulp. "I know that you don't want pokemon getting your territory, but the truth is - no one is aloud here and no one would take over it. I just want to say, that you shouldn't be afraid," he seemed timid at first, but with every word, his voice became stronger.

"Hehe, little pokemon," she giggled all around Romeo. "You still don't understand that Darkness wouldn't allow anyone in this place anyway. Everyone's in on it to keep Memory trapped. The great chiefs of your tribe want to be rulers, but pokemon don't just live in tribes anymore. Little villages can't satisfy their appetite for power, so they asked Darkness to erase the memory of any starter here. Of course, Darkness can only use Memory for that, but she wouldn't do it on her own. She's too good for that, so Darkness has to step in. It might seem like a big sacrifice - two out of three first evolutions killed, but they consider this a game. They bet on which one will survive. Soon, the bets will go to a different level, not just food or workers. They will wager their territories and then everything will fall apart. They might think this is the easiest way to bring out battles - accusing of cheating or something similar, but the truth is that Darkness will truly rule over all of the tribes, when everything falls apart, because of the hatred they produce. So Darkness just has to pretend like she can't do anything and wait."

"S-so everyone in the tribes are... stolen pokemon?" Dewott couldn't comprehend it. At least 30 Sea Otter pokemon and their evolutions live on the East side of the forest... The same should be in the other tribes... About a hundred pokemon... stolen from their families and never returned. Two thirds even killed...

"Yes. These tribe chiefs are quite gruesome creatures, but Darkness doesn't mind. Darkness loves it." the women's voices floated around in the blackness in which Romeo couldn't even see his hands.

"I... I won't let you continue this!" Romeo yelled and felt Darkness' flinching.

"You? You are just a small Dewott that couldn't even properly protect his love. What can _you_ do?" she laughed.

"I will break Memory out of here and everyone will know the truth! Everyone will leave and you won't have power anymore!" Romeo almost roared and shot Water Gun in every direction.

"What do you think you are doing?" she sounded a little frightened.

"First I've got to break out myself," he was certain Darkness was hiding in the Blackness. He wanted to get her and be set free.

"Stop it! Don't ruin my darkness with you water!"

The water was truly something brighter. Something clear. Something maybe even holy. It lighted up everything around it, though no forms were visible.

Suddenly, Romeo felt vines wrapping around him.

"Wh-what's this?" he ceased his attack and touched the vines. They were glowing dark green. It seemed that attacks brought light into this world. "Elizabeth?" he whispered.

He felt someone raising him. He didn't know if it was truly Elizabeth's doing, or Darkness'.

It was obvious what he hoped for.

Darkness was silent... That wasn't good...

(^***^)

Elizabeth worriedly looked as the Dewott dived to help Memory. _"Why does that Dewott want to help me? Could this really be not my home? Could I really have lived half my life, not knowing the truth about myself?"_ sadly, the questions couldn't be answered now, but they did bring out doubts about the life she was living. _"He immediately accused my father of being something not even related to me... and he didn't object to the idea..."_ Suddenly, she noticed something dark flashing in the water and the blue pokemon disappeared. "Romeo!" she shouted out and jumped from the tree top. She felt a slight headache. The Servine didn't even check if her opponent was conscious or not. The only thing that mattered, was Romeo.

Elizabeth fell just beside the edge and got her head into the water. A dark hole was present near Memory, where Dewott was. Her vines quickly launched from her yellow collar and into the water. Of course she couldn't see anything, but she... felt.

She got her head out of the water, closed her eyes and searched with her vines.

Finally, she found something familiar. She wrapped her vines around it. She smiled. It was obviously Romeo.

She carefully retracted her vines and started to take back that weird creature. But, she felt that she acted weird as well... helping her enemy. But she just wanted to. She felt close to him.

(^***^)

Darkness was gradually retracted and, after a layer of the dark water, Romeo finally was in the real world, real air.

At first Dewott couldn't see, who his savior was. Still, it was kind of obvious. But when he was turned around, he just felt ecstatic. His love saved him. She could have chose to let him stay in the darkness. There was a threat to her here... but she still saved him.

Elizabeth's eyes sparkled just like Romeo's. She let him down just before her. When her vines retracted she leaped to Dewott's arms. That caught him a little off guard, but he embraced her as warmly as he could. He could hug her at last.

"I remember," she whispered. "Memory is free."

Romeo flinched in his loves arms. What happened while he was in the darkness? Did Elizabeth got both of them out. Servine released Romeo, so he could see. Memory was floating above the lake.

"The light produced by both of you was too much for Darkness to withstand and her barriers depleted when she felt the contact between you two. An ordinary creature couldn't get you back, Romeo. Only Elizabeth, with so much love, could bring you back. And only a creature like you could be taken back by her. You saved Memory. The goddess of Memory is forever thankful," the bright yellow cloud flickered brighter during the last words and flew off, towards the sky.

First rays of the sun finally colored the sky redish pink, but the forest part, belonging to Darkness, was still dark. Her lake was darker than before.

"So now everyone remembers?" Elizabeth came to the lake with Romeo and just waited, just breathed easier.

"Yeah. Now everyone knows they have been tricked to be here. If enough pokemon leave, I guess Darkness will lose her powers and not engulf more than her area."

"Should we leave?" Servine looked at her love.

"I will go wherever you go," he smiled. "But it would be nice to actually be free and not caught after breaking out," he snickered. Then he turned to Servine and took her leaf like arms. "Let's go. Now everyone here are questioning their pasts and if whether they were wronged. They won't stop us anymore... Maybe only the chiefs. But can try to go unnoticed. It would be better, than having to fight superior pokemon. We both are weak after all."

"Yeah. We are," she looked down and took off the vine that was on Romeo's arm. "And I want to be free with you. I know that this breaking out will not be prevented by anyone. Finally, we can be together."

Finally it was just like when they were young. Their bodies and lips getting closer to one another. Their eyes closing from overwhelming feelings.

Whatever happens, they will be free. Whatever happens, they will be together.

* * *

**End of the Discipline pokemon.**

**Woot woot! The longest chapter from all my stories EVER! 7,5 K ^.^ Hope it seriously wasn't too much and too boring.**

******I know I could have made this into a real story and made it more detailed and clear, but I started it here, I'll end it here.**

**Thank you Airenee, Mister L and m. All reviews really mean much to me ^.^ **

**I hope you're happy, Airenee ;) No one died... I think :D**

**And especially I want to thank Blue Egg. Without your request, I couldn't have developed such a story. I really hope you'll read what you brought and tell me what you think of it ^.^**

**Should I continue this on Samurott? Or should I write something new?**

**I also think that I'll probably have a week's break after this one... or should I publish Samurott next Sunday?**

**Review ^.^**


	10. 009 - Samurott

**Samurott(Mistress) - the Formidable pokemon**

**Partially continuing from Dewott**

"Mistress! Mistress!" a worried discipline pokemon ran into a dark cave, where the pokemon he was looking for, was practicing her sword skills, facing the end of the cave.

"What is it, Udro? Did they finish already?" a female Samurott asked calmly, slowly slashing with her light blue, glowing sword in different positions.

"N-no, Mistress... They... They escaped," the Dewott gulped. He was scared of what might become of his Mistress, when she was mad.

"Escaped? Well, that's peculiar," she was too calm. "Who exactly escaped?"

"The Dewott and the Servine. The Pignite is still in the Darkness's teritory."

"Idiot," she snickered. "Darkness will soon arise. We need to contact the other chiefs," the Samurott put her sword in the scabbard on her front left leg. "Send messengers and tell the chiefs to go to the meeting place as fast as they can," she turned around and started walking towards the exit.

"M-Mistress," the Dewott spoke up when the formidable pokemon was right next to him. "The goddess of Memory was freed. Pokemon are starting to remember."

"Really?" she stopped and said with an intrigued voice. "And you, Udro?"

"Yes... I remember too. But I think, losing my memory was better, than living the life I was supposed to live," he said with sadness, but also with gratefulness.

"At least it worked out for some," the Samurott let out a half smile and exited the cave, only to see the chaos brought by Memory's release in the soft daylight.

"We were deceived! We are free now! But we have to make our chief suffer!" someone yelled loudly in the chaotic crowd. Everyone stopped in their maniac tracks and looked at their Mistress. Some faces well full of contempt (not sure towards whom), some just lowered their heads, but no one disagreed. "Now is the time to get our revenge!" the same voice yelled and a war cry began.

"Mistress, what will happen to you now?" the messenger Dewott exited the cave and stood beside the Samurott.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry," she said confidently. "You should go. Do what you want - either send the message to other chiefs, or join the mob."

"Mistress..." Udro couldn't believe that their chief could let him be a traitor by herself. "I... I will get a trusty teammate and we will each go to the different tribes. We'll be as fast as we can. Good luck, Mistress," he bowed, jumped off the hill the cave was on, and landed near the mad crowd. After a quick look around, he ran off to somewhere. _"From about thirty pokemon, this still seems like a formidable army... I'm so proud,_" she smiled inside. But she had to settle her pokemon down. "Oshawotts and Dewotts! It is true that you were trapped in here by Darkness and Memory and it is true that the chiefs were a little involved, but if you know the truth, you also understand, why we didn't want to let Darkness reign upon our land!"

The pokemon started whispering, but the voice from before still arose. "Then why trap us here?! You could just have let us go to other lands! But no! You just wanted power and wanted something to rule! You must pay!"

"I'm sick of getting lip from a pokemon I can't even see!" Mistress was finally irritated. "Come out, you coward!"

The voice was silent. Everyone started looking around, but no one showed the revolter. Samurott knew who must have tried to bring up a riot.

"Darkness! I know it was you! Revolting my pokemon against me, just to get power?! You are just as despicable as me!"

Finally a dark cloud appeared above the heads of Mistresses' subjects. That's why no one could pinpoint her location - she was not in the crowd, she was above it.

"Darkness has to admit - Darkness didn't think you would figure it out. But it seems your Oshawotts and Dewotts actually like you. They would never have revolted by themselves. And Darkness grew tired of waiting," an echoing, dark giggling reigned across the land. "But never mind now. Your pokemon know at least the partial truth. Darkness will return for you later. Now, it's time to bring up a revolution in Serperior's territory," the dark cloud twirled and vanished. Too bad Darkness could even operate during the day. She must be stronger than anyone thought.

* * *

"I believe you all understand why we are here," Samurott started, looking at the other land chiefs.

"Of course! We have to put an end to Darkness!" Emboar was as straight as ever with his ideas.

"What about a plan, genius?!" Serperior smirked. "You want to fight a goddess head on? It seems you are as stupid as you look."

"Take that back, you snake!" Emboar snorted furiously.

"Make me! Why should I take back the truth?" Serperior teased further.

"Honestly, you two are acting like spoiled brats!" Mistress roared and silenced the noise makers. "We can only defeat Darkness together! We have to be teammates and help each other!"

"Team up? With him? He doesn't even know which way is up!" Serperior hissed and another wave of Emboar's furry was about to be released, but Samurott stood up on her back legs and drew both of her seamitars. Both sharp weapons quickly appeared next to the male chiefs' throats. It was a good thing she was so precise, or maybe their heads would already be off.

"I hope you two are done. There are more important things at hand, than insulting each other," she said calmly, seeing the startling impression she gave.

"...fine," after a minute, the Serperior admitted defeat. Emboar nodded, but not as much that he would touch the blade.

"All right. Then let's go to Darkness's lake. I could rely on my army, but I don't think you two have so many subjects that would still obey you, so now it's time to show our might alone!"

* * *

It was still morning, but the sun was already quite high. The dark lake was peaceful, maybe a little too much. Three different type pokemon were standing back to back, observing every direction possible. Darkness didn't want to show herself. It wasn't clear if that was because of the power the three chiefs had, or because of the sun that must have been depleting her energy.

Still, she had to be stopped.

"Show yourself, Darkness! Don't be a coward!"

"You are the cowards attacking Darkness when she is most vulnerable. And it's three vs one. Darkness could hardly say that is fair," many voices were all around them. There was no way of knowing where Darkness really was.

"I need to check the lake," Samurott whispered to the other two. "Stay alert here."

"But in the water, only two out of three can fight," Serperior pointed out.

"It will be fine, I'll just get her out of the water, if she is in there," she whispered again and ran towards the lake at incredible speed by her size. She dived in with a big splash and the dark water hid her completely.

"That's more like it," Darkness's voice was louder underwater. "One vs one. That Darkness can do."

Mistress immediately got thrown into something dark. She couldn't see anything. Complete blackness.

"Darkness hopes you like it here, because you certainly won't be getting out," Darkness's voice echoed again.

The Samurott growled and got out one of her seamitars. Once the creamy yellow blade changed its color to white and bright blue, she began slashing the darkness.

"Like student, like mentor," Darkness groaned. "That Romeo got on Darkness's nerves when he was here, but Darkness bets you'll be worse. Especially because no one will try to save you," the goddess teased.

"I don't need saving. Don't worry," Mistress smirked. She jumped to the spot the voice was loudest and slashed the dark air. Her weapon brought out light, but nothing was there. Then, a creepy giggle flew through the blackness._"Maybe... Maybe I truly won't ever get out? Maybe no one will save me, if I won't come out for a long time... Who saved Dewott?...It must have been that Servine. I can't expect that from Serperior,"_ dark thoughts were overwhelming her. It was obvious why and she didn't even want to stop them. She wanted to drown in her own fears.

"Delicious, Samurott," Darkness spoke up. "Your thoughts are magnificent. With that attitude, Darkness won't even need the other two chiefs. The occupying of other lands will be ever so easy."

"...Do you want me to want to get out of here and fight you?" Samurott had this vague idea. It seemed the goddess just spoke like that, to make her want to revolt.

Silence in darkness.

"I bet you just want a proper fight. You just want to test out your abilities. But with me here, you can't really have a difficult fight with only the other two chiefs."

Silence again.

Samurott knew that this might just be goddesses's trap, to make her think she thinks that, but there was no time to try and understand everything. Mistress was losing valuable daytime. At night, Darkness can even be unstoppable. The chief of the water tribe had to get out, no matter what.

Her weapon glowed with amazing brightness and grew at least twice in size. Now, it was almost her own size.

Slash after slash, she tried to hit something. Darkness was silent, but Mistress heard her gasps, like she was close to hitting the goddess. She hoped it was true.

* * *

"It's been a long time since she dived in," the regal pokemon pointed out, with a hint of worry.

"Yeah. And the goddess didn't come out. That means those two are fighting in the lake... Let's go!" Emboar turned to the lake and started running towards it, but Serperior halted him with his vines.

"Are you crazy? You'll faint even before reaching Darkness and Samurott!" Serperior yelled and murmured to himself. "Idiot."

"Then go in yourself. You said two out of three can go in. Then go!" Emboar always had that spark with him, or rather, flame. He was always optimistic and ready to help. It made the other chiefs wonder, how did he manage his pokemon. None of the chiefs ever visited the other tribes. Too bad though. Maybe they would have learnt something from each other.

"...Fine," Serperior retreated his vines and went to the lake.

Before going in, he observed the dark water. He remembered it being that dark only the time all three chiefs went to negotiate with the goddess. That must have been the time with the most hatred. Now it's similar, but... he doesn't feel angry at the chiefs, not even at his own pokemon that are leaving him as he is here. Only hatred for Darkness remained. And it was weird for Serperior, because he always despised the other chiefs too, because he couldn't get their land. Now something's different...

*splash*

The regal pokemon dived into the water. He tried to see something at first, but suddenly, there was nothing left. Complete darkness.

"Where am I?" he spoke up. It didn't feel like water. He could breath too, but it still felt, like he was engulfed in liquid. "Samurott! Where are you?!" he yelled with hope.

* * *

"Show yourself, Darkness!" Mistress was getting tired, both from slashing nothing, and from the behavior of the cowardly goddess.

"It will soon be time. Don't worry. Then you will be able to see Darkness' physical appearance, but Darkness doesn't believe you will even lay a finger on Darkness," the echoing voice sounded confident.

"You mean you'll keep me here until night?" Mistress knew how bad it could get... Or at least she hoped she knew, because if it was worse, the whole forest will be engulfed in seconds.

"Well, of course, dear. What did you expect? You three try to get me in the daytime, so Darkness pokenaps one of you and just waits till night. It would be silly of Darkness to try and take you on at daytime. Did you think Darkness was stupid?" she laughed and suddenly stopped. "...We have a guest."

Samurrot turned around and spotted something green moving towards her.

"...Serperior?" she questioned, tilting her head.

"Finally. Is this darkness endless or something?" the regal pokemon softly groaned.

"I guess with all that slashing, I went pretty far," Samurrot looked back. "... Wait... Did you try going the other way?"

"...Yeah," Serperior really wanted to go back. He didn't have those knightly attributes. "But there was... a wall..."

_"Maybe that's the exit,"_ she quickly thought.

"Don't be silly, Samurrot," Darkness echoed. "You can't leave through there," but she sounded tensed.

"Let's go, Serperior!" Mistress ran towards and passed the regal pokemon. Finally, he ran too.

"No! Where are you going?!" Darkness yelled. It seemed she was getting louder. Maybe she fueled herself with her own fear.

Mistress smirked at the goddesses's desperacy. She could feel they were close.

Her seamitar was in front of her, to pierce anything in its path.

*Rrrrrrip*

The glowing seamitar went through the darkness. A dimmed light was coming through. A horrific shriek followed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaagh! The pain! It's unbearable!"

The light got intenser. So did the screaming.

Mistress couldn't help but feel bad, but Darkness had to be stopped. She started slashing the darkness and letting light in. Who would have guessed a goddess had this kind of weakness.

But could this be the time of the goddesses's death? Could she be killed so easily?

Suddenly, both final evolution starters got thrown out of the darkness, like they were spit out. They were flung out of the lake and onto the grass, where Emboar was keeping watch.

"Oh! You two are finally back. I thought about jumping into the water to save you, if you wouldn't have came back in a few minutes," Emboar grinned. Serperior thought he was just saying that, but his smile was sincere. That caught Serperior a little off guard. Why would a fire type sacrifice himself so much for two different types, different tribes? But it still could have just been an idiot's talk.

Mistress was carefully observing the dark water. It was calm. Not a wave insight, even though two pretty big creatures just got out of it. But she didn't have to figure anything out. After a few seconds, the lake water started waving and something emerged from the middle of it.

A dark cloud, spreading negative feelings all around.

"You pests! Because of you, Darkness couldn't even go into Darknesses' physical form!" a furious woman's voice echoed.

"She's mad at us only for that?" Mistress started wondering, what's so special about that form, but if it would have made her stronger, then it's better to keep her in the dark cloud form.

Suddenly, a golden beam shot straight at Darkness, but she managed to evade it. Mistress turned around. Serperior must have released a Solar Beam.

_"What happened to teamwork?"_ she thought, but it wasn't smart to shout out any plan now, when Darkness was so close, so she just yelled. "Attack!"

Samurott shot powerful jets of water, Emboar released a stream of orange-yellow fire and Serperior stayed with his Solar Beam.

Darkness was clearly startled. She tried to evade one attack and usually got hit by the other one, but then she immediately got back on her... air and the process repeated again. The final evolutions of the Unova starters were obviously getting tired, but the goddess seemed to just be playing.

When the attacks seized, an echoing giggling filled the air.

"That's it? Those are your biggest and most powerful attacks? Pathetic!" the dark cloud seemed to be getting bigger. "Darkness will show you real power!"

The cloud started pulsating and after every shrink, got bigger, when it expanded.

A terrible feeling engulfed Mistress. She knew this was going to get bad.

*swoosh*

A black wave spread everywhere and destroyed everything in its path. It spread slow enough for Mistress to see the grass just before her being annihilated. Not a speck of green was left, when the wave touched something. The starters started backing away. They wanted to just turn around and run, but the exterminating sight kept them glued.

The wave finally got them too.

Shrieks and screams of pain echoed through the whole forest. Such strong pokemon felt their skin being ripped off, their muscles - ripping apart, maybe even their bones - breaking. The pain was so huge, so unbearable, they all understood that this pain can kill almost anyone.

But when the wave passed and all of them collapsed, they realized... they were still alive.

Mistress felt the that every part, where there wasn't any skin, was releasing blood. It seemed that now even the air burned. She couldn't move. She couldn't see what state she was in. And she was actually glad to not see her body. She was glad not to see Serperior and Emboar. They all must have looked horrific.

"Oh, too bad," Darkness spoke up with a mocking sadness. "You are all still alive. If Darkness was in her final form, only hints of you three would have remained. Oh well, after a few minutes, Darkness can repeat the process. Then it's a certain bye-bye for you."

_"Yeah. It is,"_ Mistress thought, but even thinking hurt. Tears appeared in her eyes and went down her almost disfigured face. Oh Arceus, how the salty tears burned her. It made her want to cry even more. But what could it bring? Only more pain.

She tried breathing... but it hurt. She blinked... that hurt too.

_"How pathetic. I agree with Darkness,"_ she started sinking herself in sad thoughts. What could fix this now? Even if somehow they defeated Darkness, she couldn't live with this pain. She didn't think the other chiefs could too. She still wanted to save this forest, maybe even more, but the thoughts that she couldn't save even herself or Serperior and Emboar, just crushed her. _"I hope they all escaped,"_ she remembered her pokemon. They were all her students, they were all her family. Even though she was a strict teacher, she was a fair one too.

She didn't remember her real family, but it was fine, when she had this one.

She wished to see them. Only once. She knew that where she was going, she will see the killed Dewotts... but maybe she won't be allowed to go to the better place? Only the worse place will be waiting for her. She hoped it would still be better than the pain she was feeling before the inevitable death.

She closed her eyes. She knew the time of passing was very close.

"Mistress," a voice, so familiar, but yet - unrecognisable for Samurott in this state, flew through her head. "Mistress... I'm sorry."

_"Wh-who could that be?"_ the formidable pokemon wanted to open her eyes again. But it was impossible.

"Mistress... I'm sorry we're late..." she heard tiny footsteps getting close. Many tiny footsteps. "I-I tried to remind them as fast as possible, but Darknesses' questions made them question everything as well. But-but they're here now. We are all here to help..."

It still sounded so distant. And seemed to be going away with every word. But Mistress finally understood.

_"Udro,"_ she felt the painful smile appearing on her face. _"Everyone. They are here,"_ She started hearing sobbing and weeping. Finally, crying broke out. _"Is it for me?"_ she thought._ "Oh. What I wouldn't give in this pitiful state, to see them once more. To wipe their tears and bring back their smiles."_

"Ha! Pathetic pokemon, giving Darkness power with your dark feeling of sadness!"

That voice was even further than her subects' voices were and was hardly understandable, but Mistress did her best and understood that the sadness must be stopped, before Darkness turns so strong, she'll do the same wave on every living pokemon here.

But even though others understood too, the crying couldn't be stopped. It just went a little quieter.

Mistress heard crying even further. Those must have been her fellow fallen teammates' pokemon.

_"They were good rulers after all,"_ Mistress thought. _"I shouldn't have thought I was the only one caring for my pokemon. At least we will go out together... If they aren't gone already. And to think that this all broke out, because two of three pokemon sent here weren't killed by one another. Who would have died, if Memory hadn't been released? Now it brought three chiefs to death. But Darkness would have broken out some time later, even if that hadn't have happened... When I think about it, it's still the day after the night, when the first evolutions were sent here to fight. Blood should still be waiting... Too bad no one will sacrifice anything to her now."_

Suddenly, Mistress heard gasps from her pokemon. After a second - whispering. But it was finally too hard to understand. Only Darkness, when she spoke up, could make Mistress at least partly understand, what was going on.

"Blood! What are you doing here?! No one sacrificed anything to you! You don't have the power to seal Darkness again!" the goddess was furious.

"Oh, no?" Blood asked teasingly. "Blood sees three ruined and bloody bodies. They are even the chiefs' bodies. Blood thinks it's fair to say that this is the biggest sacrifice yet, so Blood thinks that it would only be appropriate to come and take them herself," she turned silent. Maybe she was observing something. Then her voice got angry, just like Darkness's. "How dare you rebel like this, Darkness! You are not allowed to show yourself in Lights' time! If she were to know, you would be hiding in your lake already!"

"N-no, no! Please! Anything but Light!" the goddess was clearly backing away. Her trembling voice revealed a fear no one expected of a goddess.

"Don't worry. Blood will be just as bad as her," Blood must have smirked. "With the blood from these bodies, Blood will trap you in your lake for an eternity, if she has to. But all the pokemon in this forest must leave!" she shouted, so that everyone could hear. The pokemon were startled, but stayed by their chiefs. Some even came to hug the skinless creatures. Mistress felt them... and the pain. But it was nice... It was warm... "The goodbyes have been said," Blood spoke up after a minute. "Now leave! Unless you want to suffer a similar fate like your masters.

Now the tiny footsteps were going away. Mistress felt both sad and happy. Her pokemon will be safe. They will help each other... They will be like family... Only without a mother.

"Blood! You can't trap Darkness again! Darkness has more power now! The pain and the sadness has fulled Darkness!" the goddess yelled triumphantly.

"Oh really? It seems you are forgetting the goddess of Sadness."

"Her? She's too far to even know what's happening here, so Darkness can take what's hers!"

"Sadness disagrees," a gloomy voice echoed alongside the other goddesses'.

"S-Sadness? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Sadness felt the feeling belonging to her were especially powerful in this area, so Sadness came to look around. And Sadness was right. It saddens Sadness that Darkness is behaving like this. Sadness will be taking the power that belongs to her," she kept a monotonic and a little melancholy tone.

Mistress felt the dark and painful feelings filling the air. Sadness really was taking the feelings belonging to her. At least now, Darkness will be far less powerful... But she almost killed them without sadness... What power should Light have then, for such a powerful goddess to fear her?

"Blood hopes you are happy, Darkness," the goddess of Blood spoke up. "Such destruction only for your own selfish desires."

"Ha! Why didn't you release Darkness, so that Memory could escape, then? Keeping all the pokemon in this forest without their past lives. Couldn't admit you were wrong, huh?" Darkness teased, but her voice was obviously weaker.

That must have caught Blood off guard, but she just coughed and answered.

"I admit it. I was wrong. But you were more wrong. And now it's time for you to retreat to your lake forever."

"NOOOoooo!" Darkness's scream was getting more silent with every passing moment. Mistress hoped she was right and that it wasn't just her drifting away from this reality.

"Done," Blood said happily. "I'm very thankful you came, Sadness. I couldn't have been able to trap her without your help."

"Yes..." Sadness sighed and must have gone away.

Blood got closer to the bodies that were "sacrificed" to her. Mistress could feel her presence.

"You three must have suffered so much... The pain should have been out of this world..." Blood was flying from one body to another. "Huh? What's this?! The Samurott is still alive!... But barely."

_"What? Serperior and Emboar have already passed?! Why am I still alive then?"_ Mistress questioned herself.

"Interesting. It seems her body is ruined, but her mind doesn't wish to leave... Blood is sorry. But Blood has to take your body and blood, to have enough power to entrap Darkness for as long as Blood lives."

_"I understand..."_ Mistress sighed in her thoughts. She really didn't feel her body. The pain had faded and only numbness kicked in. It was easier for her mind to stay here like this. But she has to leave this ruined body... Sadly, she doesn't know how to.

"Don't worry. You don't have to do anything. I'll accompany you to where you should go," Blood got really close.

Suddenly, everything turned red. Blood has entered Mistress's mind.

A gorgeous lady with long red hair and a long red, beautiful dress. It seemed to be made of liquid. Probably blood. Her eyes were brighter than the blood around her and her skin had a reddish tone.

"Take Blood's hand. Blood is sorry, but you cannot stay here."

Mistress didn't hesitate. She saw her dark blue arm, with black nails and a scabbard on top, reaching out towards the goddess.

"Because your body has been sacrificed, Blood can choose where your mind will go. It's time to rejoin your family," the goddess smiled.

A light broke out and Mistress saw a beautiful meadow with a pond nearby. After so many years, she remembered too. She was always the mother raising others, but now she was with those that raised her.

"I'm so happy," she smiled too.

* * *

**End of the Formidable pokemon.**

**"Woot! Woot! All the starters finished ^.^ plus Victini. And that makes 10 pokemon covered so far.**

**Thank your Airenee and Mister L. Rest assured, Leavanny will be written by your idea, Mister L.**

**Hehe... sorry Airenee... I couldn't help it. I just like this ending.  
**

**Review ^.^**


End file.
